


What happens in Gotham...

by Jude_ABG



Series: Superbat Brainstorm [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidentally drunk Bruce Wayne, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anniversary, Bad Decisions, Bonding, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Clark Tells the Truth, Drunk Justice League, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hallucinations, Imprinting, Kryptonian Biology, Minor Batfam, Multi, Shit hits fan, Slow Burn, Smut, Soul Bond, The Truth Hurts, Top Clark Kent, justice league - Freeform, technical difficulties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_ABG/pseuds/Jude_ABG
Summary: The Justice League decides to get high on a missionorWhat happens if Bruce gets drugged by accident and goes to a nightclub?orWhy you should never let grown adults be in control of their own livesLong story short: Clark Kent imprints on the wrong person and shit hits the fan...
Relationships: Carter Hall/Shayera Hol, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Shayera Hol, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen
Series: Superbat Brainstorm [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393771
Comments: 27
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Clark and Bruce is not as nice as a fluff fic would portray. Don't say I didn't warn ya...  
> In fact, the whole fic is nuts. Bear with me xD

Bruce wasn't listening anymore. He kept looking at Kent's mouth moving, but there was no sound coming out. Clark's eyes wandered through the window while he talked. Planet Earth moved quietly outside Bruce's watchtower bedroom. The gothamite knew his friend very well. He knew what words were coming out.

Clark would be honest, direct and kind. He would avoid saying things that sounded like an attack. He would not be hasty. The journalist in him would make him explain all his reasons - even though his reasons were not rational, but emotional.

It was very weird for Bruce to be feeling like in a break up. Not only because only a few people ever broke up with him, but because he and Kent weren't dating in the first place. Sure, they cared for each other a lot. Sure, they kissed in a few different occasions, some more intense than others. Sure, they had that one night in Metropolis that was... very pleasurable. But they never really dated.

The conversation started like two friends catching up, but Clark's voice got lower when he mentioned Lois Lane and how, after all those years, they started going out. Only three dates so far, but they wanted something bigger. Then the talk started to sound a lot more personal. Bruce knew his reasons. Kent would be feeling guilty for starting a relationship with Lois when both knew him and Wayne had something as well. But the boy scout's feelings for Lane were years older and Bruce never showed real interest in dating. It made perfect sense he would prefer to try things with Lois Lane. So... why was Bruce feeling so empty?

The vigilante noticed the silent grew stronger and looked at Clark again. The man had finished talking and waited for Wayne to say something. The boy scout's eyes betrayed the worry he was trying to hide. Bruce breathed deeply and said quietly  
"If you're done talking, you can leave. I have other things to do."

The alien stayed still for a few seconds before getting up and leaving the room.

*

The high pitched noise made Superman flinch again. It was a little too loud for his kryptonian ears. The alien prisoner in front of them punched the glass keeping him captive and made the godawful noise again. Hal Jordan held a little silver device in one hand. Apparently that was the subject of the talk. For every question Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter asked, the space pirate answered with a screech.

It was starting to become annoying. Clark left the confinement room and entered the huge cockpit of the Javelin 10. Small headache already. Let the other two find out who sold that device to the pirate. His superpowered ears were more important to him at the moment.

All the contents of the prisoner's bag were on a small table and Shayera was writing all of them down on a tablet. Or trying. The warrior stared at a shiny knife with a dumb smile, not really looking at it.  
"Someone's feeling silly today" said Clark kindly.  
"Thanagarians don't feel silly, kryptonian" she answered, but her smile didn't falter.

Clark sat in the pilot seat, even if the auto pilot was on. Everything was big and warm in this new ship. There was room for the whole League and more. Maybe Batman was just tired of having to share his space with a bunch of hyperactive metahumans and aliens. Not that he would share it in this ship. It had been months since the vigilante was really present on the League's missions. He only showed up at major attacks in Earth cities. Otherwise the gothamite was nowhere to be seen, only sending a lot of money occasionally. He did warn he was only a part timer though.

Wonder Woman, who had been talking on the phone with Steve, entered the cockpit. She had made a cup of tea for everyone and sat next to Clark. She looked at peace.

Her favorite thing to do in interplanetary travel, if she had the chance, was taste different foods and drinks. From sweet to spicy. Everything. This one time she finished a bowl of flavored fire. Literal fire. Most of all, Diana had a thing for teas. In her apartment there was a whole cabinet full of leaves and flowers from several different worlds.

After a few minutes in silence, the amazon said "Well, I don't know what happened, but I can see it's great". She wasn't looking at no one in particular, but Shayera got the hint.  
"Carter and I decided to move in together"  
"That's lovely, Shay!" smiled Diana.  
"I don't know how I'm not going to kill that man in the first week, but I really want to try this step" Hawkgirl's eyes twinkled with the blue light of the console.

"Clark, you live with Lois. Any tips to give?"  
"Hm, I think Shayera and Carter are a lot more ready to move in than I was with Lois. Three months after our first date and I was living in her apartment" for some reason Clark blushed thinking about it "We had our problems at first, of course, but things worked out after a while"  
"Did you buy a gift for your one year anniversary tomorrow?" asked Shay.  
The question caught the man by surprise, but he nodded in answer.  
Both women smiled approvingly, but Clark felt weird. He had this strange feeling whenever he thought of the anniversary. The kryptonian couldn't say what was wrong.

"Goddammit, that was annoying!". Hal entered the room shouting and slumped in the first seat he reached "I think I lost hearing in my right ear!"  
"At least you understand what he's saying. To me it’s all nails on a chalkboard" said Clark, happy to change the subject.  
"That creature's ability to produce noise is incomparable" walked in J'onn calmly.

"You know... Looking through his stuff I found something else besides that device..." said Diana. Everyone turned to her and sighed internally.

The whole League knew the amazon was one of the most serious, calm and elegant people in the group. She was a diplomat after all. She could solve problems between historically enemy countries without breaking the composure. But once in a while she was one of mischief. At that moment, the look she had on her face had ‘trouble’ written all over it.

Diana took from her pocket a small ampoule. The purple liquid inside seemed to be moving all by itself.  
"Wait... Is that Isjsko?" Shayera asked, taking the little glass and putting against the light "This must be so old!"  
"Wait, what is this?" Superman sounded confused.  
"It's a powerful drink that people use recreationally. It's almost like an alien party drug" answered Hal, grabbing the ampoule and analysing as well "The purple color gets brighter and the effect gets stronger the longer it's left to age. And this one is _very_ bright".

"You know, I never tasted it before" said Diana, smiling like Cheshire cat.  
"Neither did I" Hal added, joining her.  
"Neither did I..." Shayera agreed, singing the words.  
"Hum.... I think I'm going to find a place to meditate and connect myself with the universe" said J'onn, leaving quickly. The martian wasn't really the party type.

Clark Kent had a troubled look that was impossible to ignore.  
"You know, this is so strong it probably gets anyone high. Even kryptonians..." the thanagarian commented casually.  
The big boy scout hadn't even gotten drunk before! "Shouldn't we give it to the OA or something?" He asked shily.  
"The OA would probably put it on a high shelf and forget about it, blue" said Jordan, opening the glass.

The ampoule was very small, so Hal took a black water bottle from a small fridge and mixed the liquids inside. He took a couple of sips, made a curious face and passed the bottle to Diana.  
"It tastes like... nothing?" she commented after drinking a little.  
"Don't fool yourself, princess. The effect is still as strong as before" reminded Shayera, gulping a little.  
“The flavor is disappointing, though... “ The amazon whined.

The others looked at Clark Kent expectantly. It was weird to feel peer pressured into doing drugs on a spaceship with his adult friends. "Okay!!! But just... a little bit..."

*

The glass window blew up exactly at the right moment. The second the bomb timer reached 0, Batman was already running full speed through the corridor. Five hitmen after him. He had noticed them following him a couple of days before, but that was the right moment they chose to attack. Perfect. The caped crusader flew through the broken window, rolled quickly on the ground and continued running, unfazed.

Bruce Wayne hated magic. He knew the dangers and instability that came with it. When he found out that Ra's had an interest in an old relic, he knew he couldn't allow it. That's why Batman invaded an old temple and now was running for his life. On a mountain. In Tibet.

No time for fighting. He had to lose his pursuers with different skills.

The assassins looked pointedly at each other. Each one ran to a different direction, covering different areas. There were no trees, but the rocks created such highs and lows that it was hard seeing what was ahead. There was not much to see though. Quickly all of them reached a huge rock precipice. Nowhere to go but down. They all leaned forward to look at the tiny river that ran at the bottom of the ravine. Batman had gotten away somehow, so they turned around and spread after their target.

Inside the ravine, hanging from his grapple gun, Batman looked down at the river and sighed. The pursuers hadn't seen him. With one hand he checked if the relic was still in his pocket. The dark knight was planning how to escape when... bzz bzz bzz bzz

Batman touched the button on his ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, Bruce! It's Lois Lane. How are you?"  
"..."  
"Bruce?"  
"Lois..."  
"Are you in the middle of something important?"  
"Hmm..." Bruce looked at the rope, stuck to an unsteady rock at the top of the precipice "Not really."  
"Great! Well, as you know, tomorrow is mine and Clark's one year anniversary"  
"Yeah?" Oh, awesome...  
"We usually go out for dinner, but this time I want to go to a club. I was wondering if I could abuse your friendship."  
"What were you thinking, Lois?" Bruce was climbing the rope as smoothly as he could before the rock gave in.  
"There's this club downtown Metropolis. It's inside this five star hotel and very hard to get in. I was wondering if you could use your... reputation to get us in".  
At that moment the rock moved a little, sending dirt on Batman's lenses, who only grunted in annoyance.  
"You're invited, of course. In fact, all of Clark's friends are invited. I know I should’ve called sooner... "  
"Hum... That's... That's not a problem, Lois"  
"It's not?"  
"No. I'll make arrangements for everyone. Don’t worry about it"  
"Thank you very much, Bruce! We'll owe you one. I'll talk to you later then"  
"Okay"  
The call ended. When Batman reached firm land he couldn't help the "Fuck!" that escaped him.

*

"Dude, how can still be so hot in here?" whined Hal Jordan. If the pilot took off more clothes he would be only in his boxers. He was laid down on the cold ground, sweating.

"You are so beautiful, Hal. We are all so beautiful. I'm glad I met this team. I don't know what I would be doing if I hadn't." Said Diana, wild eyes at the ceiling "Can you feel the love I'm sending you...? Do you think Barry and Bruce at Earth can feel the love I'm sending? Do you think it's possible?"

Shayera and her took some pillows from the cabinet and laid all of them on the ground. They spent three hours on sparring matches, learning new moves. The whole time Clark watched from the pilot seat. He kept eating all of their chocolate ice cream with a spoon. Now there was no ice cream left and the man was depressed.

"Maybe Barry. If Bruce sees your love coming he gonna shoot it down" whispered Shayera. She was half asleep laying on top of Diana, who stroked the ginger hair lazily.  
"With his Batbazuca" added Diana. Both warriors started giggling uncontrollably.

"Something's wrong with the ship! It's shaking so much!!!" It wasn't. Hal rolled on the ground until he reached a pillow, holding it for dear life. The Lantern was too afraid to push any buttons, but there were still 5 hours left of their trip back. He wanted to go faster.

The screen started blinking with the words "Incoming Call". Kent didn't move, mouth open. The colors of the panel were so incredible. All those lights, all those buttons. The way those letters appeared on the screen, like a rainbow. The journalist felt like inside a firework. A dumb smile appeared on his face. Oh, wow. Isjsko's great!

The kryptonian was having a really good time until J'onn J'onnz appeared from nowhere, pressed a button and left through the door.

"Hello? Clark?" the voice echoed on the speakers. Clark forgot his phone was connected to the ship's system.  
"Lois? Is that you?"  
"Hi, babe. How's the trip back from Canada?"  
"Canada...? It's fiiine."  
"Are you okay?"  
"I may be a little... intoxicated"  
"Hah, seriously? Smallville, I don't think I've ever seen you drunk before"  
"Well, neither did I"

"Oh, my boyfriend is such a dork. I just decided I want to see you wasted tomorrow as well. Prepare yourself"  
"Oh... no..."  
"You know, I just called Brucie Wayne"  
Clark, who had been slumped on the seat with his feet up, straightened up immediately. "Wh... Why did you call Bruce?"  
"Remember that place I was telling you about? The club. I asked him to get us in"  
"Why.. wh.. what did he say?"  
"He'll make arrangements. I told him to come too"  
"You want to spend our anniversary with Bruce?" Clark's heart did a little jump. For some reason the idea of having Bruce around made the kryptonian feel more at ease. It didn't make any sense though. They hadn't been close in... twelve months.

"Smallville, hadn't we decided to invite all your friends to come along?"  
Diana, Shayera and Hal's heads popped up at the mention.  
"Oh, yeah... I kinda forgot"  
"Forgot? Invite them! Now! I mean it!"  
“Yes, ma'am"  
"I'll talk to you when you arrive. Bye, love you!  
"Bye..." The call disconnected.

"Clark...? Why do you suddenly look more sober after this 1 minute conversation?" asked Hawkgirl, closing her eyes and letting down her head heavily. Everyone heard an audible 'thump' noise.

"I don't know what the invitation is for, but I'm in!" everyone heard Hal's muffled voice said. He was still sunk into a pillow.

"I don't feel so well. My hands are melting. Is my face melting? I think my blood pressure is dangerously low..." said Clark, walking around nervously.  
"You can't get low blood pressure, baby. You're giving yourself a bad trip. Is it because of the anniversary?" Said Diana, holding the passed out thanagarian.  
"Do you have this weird feeling in your bones? Like tomorrow a major disaster is going to happen..."  
"Clark, do you want to go to that club? Lois will understand if you don't, but all of us will go if you call"  
"Yes, I want all of you there. I would really appreciate it, Diana. It's just... It doesn't feel right"  
"The club, us or the 12 months with Lois?"  
The man opened his mouth to answer, but stopped himself. He turned to look at his partner and friend.

Diana was sitting on the floor against a pillow. Between the princess' legs, with her head against her shoulder, Shayera dreamt peacefully. Close to the door, Hal slept curled towards his pillow, drooling.

The amazon's pupils were blown. The blue completely covered by black. But they were serious and well focused on Clark's face. Diana was funny, playful and had an awesome sense of humor, but you couldn't forget how old and wise the woman was.

"I love Lois, Diana".  
They stared seriously at each other for a few seconds.  
"I know you do, Kal".


	2. Chapter 2

A year, huh? Fine. It’s fine.  
Bruce punched the bag a little too strongly again, feeling his bones protest. His knuckles were already deeply bruised, but it would get worse. He would have to use makeup. The lamp above him blinked a couple of times. It was the only one turned on, since the man was alone on the big Watchtower gym. To be honest, if it were full of the many new League members, he would never step inside the place.

Bruce had a lot of problems in life. Many of them were created by himself and he knew that. The biggest one was his inability to express his feelings in a healthy way. He choked, drowned, suppressed and hid his emotions every time he thought they would be an issue (and his bar was very low, since he did that all the time). Every time, however, it got to a point his own head couldn’t hold it. His mind would sound an alarm, start crashing, nearly burn. Wayne wasn’t a machine, it didn’t matter how much he made people think that.

That’s why making arrangements for Clark and Lois’s one year anniversary felt like a cold slap in the face. His chest felt heavy, but it was fine. It wasn’t his place to feel bad about it, so he chose not to feel at all. Clark wasn’t actually his friend anymore, since they barely hung out anymore. It was time for Bruce to get over it, so that night would be his opportunity.

Wayne threw a heavy punch on the bag and the chain holding it on the ceiling rattled. The lamp turned off completely, leaving him alone in the darkness. Bruce sighed loudly.

*

The trip back took longer than it should. The 7 hour journey got extended to 19 hours after Hal freaked out, J’onn got stressed and everyone agreed to stop at a friendly planet for some rest. They ended up sitting down at an Aodfning restaurant for three hours, trying to eat the planet’s sacred food while tripping balls. After that they found the equivalent of a hotel and practically fainted on the bed. Then, after all that trouble, they delivered the criminal to the OA.

The whole experience to Clark was enough to open his eyes to different issues in his life. After staying in his own head for hours, there were things he wanted to fix.

If someone asked, Clark couldn’t explain why he flew away the second they landed on planet Earth. He just needed to. He should’ve called Lois, or his job or his parents, but first he had to go to the Fortress of Solitude. The plan was to go the next day, but he found himself flying there already.

“Changes?” Jor-El blinked, puzzled.  
“Yes, dad. I’m going through changes and I can’t explain why…”  
“Because of your feelings about Lois?” the hologram asked without judgement.  
“Yes, and my mood swings, my sleep, my anxiety… Everything is perfect in my life, I don’t understand it”  
“Maybe it’s depression, Kal”  
“No, that’s not it… I… Something’s different”

Jor-El paced through the room, looking like he was lost in thought. He muttered to himself. Clark was confused when the hologram raised his head and furrowed his brow.  
“I think there’s a chance it’s… but I didn’t know… not with a human…”  
“What?” The hero tensed.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t notice it before, I just thought it couldn’t happen with other species”  
“Tell me”  
“Kal… Clark. There’s something kryptonians call Imprinting. It’s like... a soul connection to another person. It is developed involuntarily and it can appear between friends, but it’s mainly seen with lovers. Once formed, it can change, grow or weaken, but it never fades or breaks. Most of us don’t notice the connection until it’s deeply formed and you, Kal, seem to be in the process of developing one with someone. It’s in your nature”

Oh, Rao. That was a lot to take at once. Clark blinked, processing the information.  
“Okay… alright. Hm… Is… is it Lois? That’s why I’ve been feeling things differently towards her?”  
Jor El smiled sadly “No, it’s not. It can’t be”  
“But you said you didn’t even know a kryptonian could imprint with a human!”

“It’s not like that, son. The bond connects you not only through your heart, but also your minds and bodies. You’ll always feel a shadow of what the other person is feeling and your empathy to them will be doubled. If it was Lois, she would be feeling it too and... you wouldn’t be questioning why you are loving her less."  
“I don’t love her less” Clark interrupted sharply.  
“Kal…”  
“No, I… I love her a lot. I’ve always loved her, since the moment we met and, after many years, now I have her!” exploded the kryptonian. Anger and frustration overfilled him. Who was he trying to convince?  
“Kal” Jor El said kindly, but firmly. Kal closed his eyes and passed a hand through his curly hair. He felt his emotions deflate.  
“I don’t understand. If not her… who?!”

“I don’t know, son. Who do you think about when you close your eyes?”

*

Hal Jordan was wrecked. Being the only human in the mission group, maybe taking Isjsko with an amazon, a kryptonian and a thanagarian wasn’t such a great idea. Not even the ring could help with his massive hangover. Somehow everyone else looked a lot less destroyed than him.

The man walked through the empty halls of the Watchtower, wearing sunglasses. On one hand he held the little silver device that was the reason of the mission and on the other, the reason of his headache. The Lantern had no idea what he was going to do with the black bottle with Isjsko. It was half full. There wasn’t enough to share, but there was enough to overdose a person.

Against what he expected, Green Lantern found Batman in the gym. Not really the masked crusader, but a sweaty Bruce Wayne changing a light bulb on top of a ladder.

"How many freaks does it take to change a lightbulb?!" Hal barked.

Bruce stopped his movement and pinched his nose, exhaling heavily.  
"Just one gothamite bat" the Lantern finished, smiling cheekily.  
"What do you want, Jordan?"  
"Brought you a gift"

The pilot raised the little device before putting it down on a bench, next to the black bottle. That seemed to get Batman's attention, who got down from the ladder.  
"Believe it or not, but we arrested a space pirate, who told us everything about the contraband and the organization behind it. J'onn has a way of making prisoners talk…"  
"From the massive delay, I can assume you used the extra time to write down the mission report' Bruce said dryly.

"Yeah… Well, Spooky, we were a little busy on the trip back" said Hal, looking away suspiciously. The gothamite, however, looked unimpressed as ever.  
"I'll write it down. Promise" the pilot added.

"You are late. You have three hours to write it, get yourself ready and arrive at Kent's anniversary. Don't be late again" said Bruce, picking up the device and the black water bottle.

"Oh, c'mon. Everyone is showering and tidying up already!" Hal whined, watching the other man walk away.  
"You're the one who asked to be the team leader at the mission" a little ironic smile appeared on the gothamite's face before he left the gym.

"Asshole" muttered Hal. He fist bumped the punching bag, frustrated, and the lamp above him turned off.

*

"Stay still….  
Goddammit, Lois, stop moving"  
"Hold on, let me change the channel" Lois Lane reached the TV remote and changed from the silly Trivago commercial.

It had been years since the last time Lucy Lane made her older sister's hair. Lois had a short dark wavy hair full of volume, but Lucy always thought she looked better with curls (like her own hair).  
"Maybe I should cut bangs" said the reporter, poking her head full of curlers. Her makeup was done and spot on. Every hair had been plucked, pulled or ripped from her body and her skin was so hydrated, she shone. The woman was sitting in front of her mirror in a robe. Lucy slapped her sister's hand away.  
"I like your bob haircut. Don't ruin it"

"I know. You're right. I don't even like bangs. I'm just nervous…"  
"Baby, you've been dating Clark for a year now. He's a big, bumbling, flannelled sweetheart. The man has seen you dressed for a gala and seen you in pajama pants with cream on your face. I don't understand why you're getting ready like that"

Lois stopped for a few seconds and turned to her sister. She grabbed the pilot's hand and smiled.  
"I want to tell you a secret. Only you"  
Lucy's big purple eyes (just like Lois's) got serious and she sat down next to the mirror.  
"I think Clark is gonna propose to me"

"Seriously?"  
"I know one year is a short time, but… I found a ring a couple of months ago. First I didn't think anything of it, but now he's been acting weird. He's all nervous around me and nervous about this anniversary. I’ve heard him talking to himself about creating a bond or something like that"  
"Oh, wow, Lois! I take it that you'll say Yes"  
The woman only smiled as an answer.

"Oh, now I'm sad that I can't be with you tonight"  
"Don't worry, baby. I'll tell you all about it!"

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment!


	3. Chapter 3

There was nothing humble about Hotel Belchior. It was big, fancy and made Clark shrink a little. His best shirt wasn't nearly enough to reach that level of ostentation. Even the lobby boy seemed to have noticed that, eyeing the reporter.

Diana, as always, looked absolutely gorgeous. She wore an embellished corset and soft wide legged black trousers. The amazon was almost as tall as the kryptonian, but that didn't stop her from wearing beautiful high heel shoes. Noticing Clark's discomfort, she adjusted the man's tacky suit and kissed his cheek in a soothing way. He blushed and smiled.

It was almost midnight. Even though they shared the same building, the entrance to the House Organ nightclub was separated from the hotel and the line was already turning the corner of the street. It was freezing outside, but that didn’t seem to stop anyone. The short outfits of the public were so expensive, someone would think that was a line for a red carpet, not a nightclub. It was a wonder there weren't Gotham pickpockets and robbers around. Kent hoped they wouldn't have to face that line.

After saying a cover name at the hotel desk, they were taken to a golden elevator that lifted them to the penthouse. Everything was so out of the ordinary, Clark felt himself in a 007 movie.

The elevator opened directly to a huge apartment-like room. On their left there was a full bar and a staircase that led up to a balcony full of doors. Apparently it was a whole duplex. In front of the bar, sofas covered the door that led to a pool on the outside. The place seemed like a millionaire magazine apartment, with a lot of glass and golden details. Clark couldn't imagine the price of the daily rate.

"Look who finally arrived!" The two heroes heard.

From the bar, Oliver Queen shouted happily, apparently preparing some kind of alcoholic bomb. He was wearing a white shirt with shiny green cufflinks and his blonde mustache looked more immaculate than ever. 

Sat on the sofas closest to a fireplace were Dinah Lance, Shayera Hol and a very tired Hal Jordan. A bunch of ripped and beautiful superheroes dressed in fancy casual clothes ready to go to a nightclub. They weren’t exactly a low profile group. They all traded their His and Hellos. For some reason, Dinah and Oliver were already drunk.

"Sorry, we kinda started before you" said Shayera, raising her glass of beer.  
"How are you feeling Hal?" Asked Diana. The man, even though he had a very nice blazer on, looked like he had been run over by a truck. Hal groaned. In his hand, however, was a glass of gin and tonic.  
"We agreed the best way to avoid a hangover was to continue drinking" said Oliver, sitting next to Dinah.

"I think I'm gonna start slow this time" said Diana, eyeing the wine bottles.  
"For a change" muttered Shayera, making everyone laugh and the amazon show her tongue.

"Hal, did you bring that bottle with Isjsko? I forgot Clark doesn't get drunk" asked Shayera.

That was the moment Hal's brain ceased to function. He blinked a couple of times and his mouth fell open.

"Don't worry. I'm used to it" interrupted Clark, smiling and sitting down.  
“Baby, Lois will want to get drunk”  
“I know. It’s fine. I don't mind being the only one sober”

Nobody noticed that Hal looked dumbstruck.  
Where had he put the water bottle? He didn't find a hidden place for it, that was for sure. Where had he placed it, though? ‘Alright, remember your steps, Hal’. They landed the Javelin on Earth, they gave Hal the black bottle, he teleported to the Watchtower, where he talked to Batman and…  
Oh, fuck.

"Oh, you’re not the only one sober” laughed Ollie.

‘What were the chances the Isjsko was intact?’ though the Lantern, covering his eyes.

“I don’t drink. Remember?” said a baritone voice behind Clark.  
The voice startled him. There was no denying the electricity that ran through the kryptonian’s skin, raising the hairs of his arm. When Kal turned, Bruce stood there with furrowed brow. He wore a nice black shirt tucked inside tailored pants, with a leather belt making everything come together. What Wayne was wearing probably cost more than a few months of rent for Clark. What was really breathtaking, however, was Bruce’s blushed face, that surprised the journalist. The bat’s skin was ridiculously white, but even so, he never got red.

The kryptonian opened his mouth to answer, but only a huff off air came out. Bruce noticed that and turned his gaze away, avoiding the look he was receiving.

Hal Jordan nearly had a heart attack when he noticed the black bottle on Bruce's hand.

If Batman found out that the team had been using drugs inside the Javelin, shit would hit the fan. The Justice League was a professional group that is supposed to maintain certain standards. Finding out about the Isjsko would certainly put them in a bad position with Batman (a place no one wanted to be). Bruce, holding the bottle, would probably make the Lantern swallow the rest of it as a penalty. The gothamite turned to Hal, who shrunk a little on his seat.

"Jordan, I ended up grabbing your bottle without noticing today. Here you go" said Wayne in a light tone. The man stretched his arm, giving it back.

Many eyes laid on the bottle, then understanding dawned on everyone and all eyes turned judgmentally to Hal. The Lantern choked from where he sat. The amazon, that stood behind Bruce, shook her head with a murderous gaze. 

"Thank you?" Said the pilot, shrinking even more. He grabbed the plastic and felt himself pale. “It’s… empty”  
"I hadn't noticed it was yours. I drank the rest of the water" commented the gothamite, before turning and walking towards the bar.

All heroes froze. The silence was so heavy, Hal gulped loudly. Oh, fuck, that wouldn't be great.  
"Was that the bottle that…?" started Ollie.  
"Yep" said Clark drily.  
The silence fell again, somehow charged with Hal-Jordan-hating energy.

"Does anyone know if there's a chance someone could overdose from Isjsko?" Asked Dinah, worried.  
"No. It probably will be one hell of a trip, though" said Shayera, holding her smile.  
"We should tell Bruce…" said Clark.  
"Shit, we can't tell Bruce that! Not right now, at least!" Answered Oliver, looking a little more sober after that.

"Fucking hell" said Hal, laughing nervously and covering his mouth.

In one second, he found himself pinned on the couch by Diana. He tried to suppress the whine at having a knee suddenly jammed into his stomach.  
“Hal Jordan, this night is about Clark and Lois! Hope this doesn't affect them or it will be your ass on the line. Understand?” Diana growled. The man only nodded. He sure as hell wouldn’t let anything happen.

The next second, the woman was elegantly sat on the armchair, as if nothing had happened.

“Clark, come here for a second”  
Again, the kryptonian felt heat spread inside of him. He looked over and saw Bruce on the door that led to the pool. Clark followed Wayne outside. Why was the journalist feeling so awkward?

On a wall near the pool, there was a quite hidden double door. It was made of glass, but a curtain hid the inside. The gothamite opened it carefully, letting Clark enter first. Through the heavy fabric, the journalist found himself in a big luxury suite. It was beautiful, with big mirrors, flowers, a sofa and a huge comfortable bed. The door that led to the bathroom was open, showing a bathtub big enough to fit 3 or 4 people. The whole lighting was warm and a little dark, with nice lamps, some of them with red scarfs covering it.

"Bruce… It's beautiful" said Clark, sighing. He turned to the gothamite. On that light, his feline ice blue eyes looked a little gray and Clark's shone even more. Bruce looked at his friend and bit his lips, hiding his hands in his pockets.

"It's for you and Lois. You can only come in from the pool, so you'll be left alone. There's a minibar over there, but there's only a few pocket bottles inside, so you might want to… grab something from…"  
Bruce stopped talking when he noticed the taller man's posture. Clark was gazing at him with something mysterious in his eyes, the gothamite felt his chest clench. He could sense his cheeks getting red, making him angry at himself.

Kal grabbed Bruce's hand and softly pulled him closer. The billionaire felt himself get defensive, but moved with the pull. The journalist held Wayne's arm with warm hands and smiled. With a low voice he said "Thank you for your help, Bruce. I appreciate it"

It was like an electrical current passed through his body. Wayne shivered, pulled his hand in a jerk and stepped away. Clark didn't look bothered though. He had his confirmation that the bond was there.

"Oh, my god, Bruce! Thank you!" a female voice came from behind them.

Lois was standing in front of the door, looking around with an amazed expression. She was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was curly and soft. She wore a metallic dress, tight and comfortable. Her smile showed nothing but love. Everything about her seemed to be prepared to astonish.

"Hi, babe" she said walking towards Clark. He seemed to be caught unprepared, because he startled a little when she touched his face.  
"You… you…" stuttered the man.

"You look beautiful, Lois" completed Bruce. He put the keys to the room on a table and walked to the door. For some reason, that touch on his friend's face stirred something inside of him. Something like… jealousy.

Clark looked above Lois's head, catching Bruce's face before he left. The man turned a little, his slightly dilated pupils focusing one last time on the kryptonian.

*

The moment he sat down, Bruce ordered a bottle of water. The waiter gave him a stupid smile and left. He knew who Brucie Wayne was. He probably thought asking for water didn't fit the drunk playboy billionaire description, but the man didn't care about that at the moment.

 **Brucie™** was a drunk, a flirt, a bisexual sex symbol. **Bruce** wasn't. He didn't drink, he didn't eat things that would affect his diet, he sucked at talking to people, he preferred to be alone. And he sure as hell wasn't feeling like being Brucie at that club.

Everything was moving so slow, leaving light trails after every movement. Even his friend's voices reached him in waves and echoes, unstable and shaken. Maybe he was poisoned. One of his enemies found out his secret identity and finally met an opportunity. Was he dying? Is that what death feels like? Lights, faces and noises? Shouldn't he be scared? Why wasn't he?

There was a coin in his pocket. It was silly if you thought about. A billionaire carrying a coin in his pants. It was actually funny (so he smiled at the situation). That actually represented a lot, if you thought about it. The coin, the billions he had in the bank, the money a Gotham beggar so anxiously wanted, the giant penny on his Batcave. Bruce held the little zinc circle. What if someone stole his penny? Would the world lose it's stability. Would reality like he knew shatter? Would the beggar finally get what he needed? Would Bruce lose everything, like he deserved? Would Batman cease to exist? Maybe that was only fair. That's how the universe was supposed to be. How would Bruce feel about that type of change? The man looked at the penny and considered throwing it away and letting the destruction happen, but in a fit of despair he put it in his pocket, willing himself to forget about it. He wouldn't be the one responsible for such chaos.

Why was his head so full of questions?

Maybe dying like that wasn't so bad. Someone in his group would probably notice him dying though. Wouldn't they? Bruce believed he had finally reached an equilibrium between being liked and being hated. Batman is an asshole - everyone knows that - but would they let him die if the situation came? It was a stupid question considering the amount of times he was saved in battles by the League. But would they?

Bruce threw his head back and slid his hand through his neck. The world had been silent. Too silent. It was about time he let the sounds in. Just like a spell, noise took over him, making him shiver. It was music, loud beating music full of drums. It wasn't bad, so Bruce closed his eyes and moaned lowly because he knew no one would hear him.

Something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on what.

*

"What do you think he's thinking?" Shouted Shayera, having fun. The woman held a beer in one hand and watched Bruce calmly. Earth alcohol affected her, but not as much as the Isjsko had.

The House Organ nightclub was almost exploding. It was so full, they barely made into the VIP area. It felt like trying to walk inside a subway train during rush hour. Nobody seemed to care though. The expensive outfits, the careful hairdos and makeup of the people on the line were completely ruined the moment the DJ put on the track. Also, after drinking the imported vodka, no one cared about anything.

The place was a fancy example of modern architecture, with glass walls and crooked ceilings. The lights changed colors and rhythm in a way that would give any epileptic a seizure.

Getting inside the club was absurdly easy after the bouncer noticed **Brucie Wayne™**. So was getting themselves the VIP area, full of drinks and cool sofas. The owner had come down to greet the billionaire, a fat man with a huge fake smile on his face. Brucie was so high, he promptly ignored the man.

"What do you think goes inside the bat's head?" Asked Hal, dizzy after a few shots of tequila.  
The man was totally drunk again. However he had put on his mind that he would spend the whole night guarding Bruce with all his inebriated seriousness. He was the one to get the Bat into this mess. He would be the one to protect his friend! Hal raised his fist in a determined pose.  
"What are you doing, man?" Asked Shay, laughing.

It was absurdly hard to hide Shayera’s wings, but not impossible. A fancy velvet cape covered her bound feathers. When she entered the club, everyone had stared at her. She looked like a performer, receiving glares as if she was Lady Godiva.

Down on the dancing floor, Diana had forgotten the world. The woman jumped around like the many insane bodies close to hers. Looking at her young smile and happy laughter, no one would imagine who she was or how old she was. A girl full of piercings with a smart beauty seemed to have been caught by the amazon's magic charm. She approached Diana slowly, making strong eye contact. It didn't take long until they were pressed against each other, being pushed close by the huge mass of dionisiac drunks. Diana held the woman, grabbing a fistful of her afro, and slowly kissed her neck.

From where she sat, Shayera blushed at the scene and turned away. She drank Hal's gin and tonic through a straw, willing herself to cool down.

Bruce, who had been spread on a sofa, suddenly sat up properly. He blinked and looked around, assessing his environment. After wobbling a little in place, he grabbed a random glass that was abandoned on the table. He drank a sip, feeling vodka washing his throat, and hummed approvingly.

"Hey there, Spooky. You don't drink alcohol, remember?" Asked Hal, holding his wrist.

The look the pilot received was so stern, Bruce nearly growled. When teeth were shown, Hal decided that was a battle not worth picking. He raised his hands in a defeated position. The gothamite swallowed more vodka, satisfied that his throat wasn't as dry anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment!


	4. Chapter 4

The second floor of the club wasn't supposed to be just as loud as the first, but failed miserably. It was supposed to be a lounge for conversation and laughter, but the drums of the techno reverberated through the walls and the floor, mixing the vibrations to the loud voices. Even the bartender used earplugs while preparing drinks. It didn't matter, because some people didn't feel like talking.

Dinah and Oliver had found a comfortable corner and immediately started making out. They didn't give a shit who saw them. Soon, the woman was on the man's lap, dominating his lips. If they weren't kissing, the Archer would be smiling like a dork.

The two liked their weird relationship. They weren't dating, against what other people thought.  
Their occasional snog wasn't serious, but sometimes they would be quite jealous of each other for no reason. They never went on a date, but they had been at each other's houses for a movie, a takeout dinner or to fix something that was broken. Also, they never had sex. Neither Dinah not Oliver were prudes (not even close), but it just never happened, for no particular reason.

"You can touch me lower, baby" said Dinah on his ear.  
Oliver, whose hands were spread out on the woman's hips, never assumed he could move them down.  
"Can I?" He whispered back, breathless.  
"You can touch me wherever you want"  
The man's brow furrowed in confusion "Can I?!"

The Canary straightened up on Oliver's lap, looking at him like he had brain damage.  
"I can touch you wherever I want?!" The man repeated. She nodded and crossed her arms. The millionaire blinked a couple of times, letting the information sink in.

Suddenly, he jumped up, holding the blonde on his arms. An amused gasp escaped Dinah. Oliver put her on his shoulder, ass up   
"Are you crazy? Where are we going?!" She asked, laughing.  
"We're going to the penthouse now!" He shouted, while the woman giggled. Many people stopped to look at the crazy man running down the stairs.

*

What came over Lois to bring their drinks to the dance floor, Clark had no idea. The kryptonian was a 6'3 man in the middle of sexy and intoxicated young adults, so he almost unsuccessfully kept their glasses in the air. Not spilling anything was hard. It was an impressive feat, since the dancing bodies made it impossible to keep balance.

Clark wasn't a great dancer (except maybe line dancing), but his girlfriend never cared. Especially at that moment. The brunette was absolutely drunk and having the time of her life. She didn't seem to notice the man's awkward position.

Kent kept his eyes on Lois's dancing body. She always had a beautiful skin and nice hips. The woman knew that, so she moved around and made eye contact with her boyfriend, seducing him. That was enough to hypnotize the man before. It didn't anymore, though. Ever since the Imprinting, it had changed. She still was a gorgeous woman, but… it wasn't the same. It made Clark feel very bad that it wasn't.

The club had reached its full capacity, but Kal could still hear the many people in the line outside, waiting to get inside. You wouldn't imagine such an expensive place would have so much attendance.

Something changed then. Clark felt this little itch behind his ear, this pull in his stomach. It was like… something was giving the man a message. Ignoring Lois's look, the kryptonian slowly turned to his left, an instinct leading the movement.

Immediately his eyes locked on Bruce Wayne's.

The gothamite was standing on the high VIP area, looking directly at Clark. The journalist swallowed. His throat was suddenly dry. Bruce swayed a little in place, but his serious feline eyes scrutinized Kent from afar. He was squeezing a cup in his hand, while his other was closed in a white fist.

Clark opened his mouth, exhaling heavily. "Bruce…" he whispered, his voice drowned by the loud club music. Thirty meters away, Wayne's eyes widened. If Kent didn't know better, he would think the gothamite had heard.

"Hey, baby. Forgot about me already?" Said a sweet drunk voice on his ear.  
Clark turned and saw Lois smiling at him. Someone was pushing her back with all the dancing, so she threw her arms around the kryptonian's neck and got closer. The man's arms were still up in that ridiculous position.

"You promised me I would see you drunk, but you're still the same sober dork I love" she shouted through the music, cupping his face.  
"High tolerance to alcohol, I guess" answered Kent. Wasn't a lie.  
"Put those arms down, Clark. I want you to hold me"  
"The cups are made of glass. I don't want them to break and hurt you" he said, raising them even further.  
"Ah, my hero" the woman whispered in his ear. Finally tiptoeing, Lois closed the space and pressed her lips to Clark's. The arms around his neck tightened and the kiss got deeper.

The sound of glass shattering made the kryptonian startle. He broke the kiss and looked up at the drinks, but they were intact in his hands. Lois looked at him in confusion. Clark gazed around, but his eyes stopped at the VIP area.

Bruce's jaw was tight and his eyes were dark. The glass he was drinking from now laid on the ground in little pieces. There was blood on his hand. The gothamite's mouth twisted a little and he walked away, disappearing in the middle of the crowd.

*

"A beer, please"  
Hal Jordan leaned on the bar. He had lost count of how many drinks he already had. He adjusted his blazer jacket and analyzed the many people around. It had been a couple of weird days, but the pilot was finally starting to feel comfortable. It wasn't a bad night after all. The League never had chance to have fun like that. He wished Barry Allen was there to see it though.

Shayera said she could take care of the intoxicated bat for a while. When everything was over, Hal was going to apologise to Bruce. It was only fair. It wouldn't do any good talking to him that night, so the moment the dark knight was sober (and thoroughly pissed off), the pilot would. He had done a lot of crazy (or dumb) things those last few months, but he didn't like when someone was affected by his actions.

On the other side of the counter was this woman in a red dress. She leaned on the surface, drinking some purple drink with a black straw. Hal noticed her. Usually he would be flirting with her already, but the man wasn't in the mood. He continued to watch distractedly the dance floor.

A moment later, though, he looked over and the brunette was observing him with curious eyes. Their gazes connected, but Hal looked away. Turning around to his beer a while later, the woman locked eyes with him again. Hal just looked. After a few seconds of nothing, the brunette got tired and smiled at the pilot, drinking from the straw. He smiled back and raised his beer in a silent cheers. That seemed to make her smile deepen.

That's it. Hal had allowed himself a nice interaction, now it was enough. The man signaled the barman for another two beers (one of them for Shayera), ready to get back to the VIP area.

"She's quite nice, isn't she?" Said a voice by his side. A hand was laid on his shoulder.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Maria. Is one of those beers for her?"  
"Not really… What are you…?"  
"Because you were exchanging looks with her. Did you like her?" the man by his side wore a blue suit and golden watch.  
"What?" Hal frowned in drunk confusion.  
"Why are you looking at my _girlfriend_ , man?!" The man said angrily.

The pilot stood still for a little while, processing the information. The man talking to him couldn't look more like a bull. Maybe there were a lot of things he could say to calm the situation, but the only thing he could think was  
"Dude… Did you come out of an 80s movie?!"   
The man stopped. "What?"  
"Do guys like you still exist?!"  
"Man… What the… That's my girl you're eyeing!"  
"Insecure much? Holy shit!" Hal said, laughing and drinking his beer.  
"What the…"  
"You're probably a smart guy when you want to be. You need to trust yourself and your girl more"  
"That's it!"

The world swirled around suddenly. The Lantern found himself against the wall, feet didn't even touch the ground.  
"Whoa, sorry I hurt your feelings!" Said Hal with a drunken slur. He sounded oddly honest.  
"Alright, punk. I think I'm gonna pacifist the hell out of you!" The bull said with a finger on the other man's face.  
"See? 80s movie"

"Alright, what's going on here?!" Said a stern voice next to them.  
This (also huge) man with an impressive beard separated the two with a push. 'Head of security' said his badge. He sure looked like the head of security.  
"Why do I have to deal with nonsense every day?" The man muttered, grabbing firmly Hal's arm. The pilot noticed the security guard didn't try to grab the bull man.  
"The club is letting anyone in these days" growled the 'boyfriend'.  
"I'm sorry for your trouble, mr. Fenton" said the Head of the Security. Hal felt the hand in his arm tightening and he frowned.

When the Head of Security threw Hal out through the back door, the man almost lost control and used his ring. He didn't though. He just got up and removed the plastic bag that got stuck on his ear. The back alley was dark and full of thrash.

"Wait! I need to take care of a drugged moody friend that's still inside!"  
"Not my problem"  
"Seriously?! You guys can't even ask what happened before throwing me out?!" He shouted at the man, who was closing the door.  
"I know what happened. You were starting a fight with governor Fenton's son. I need to follow orders, man" said the Head of Security before closing the door totally.

*

**I hope you're not having too much fun without me ;) - C**

**Don't worry. It's not that fun anyways - S**

Shayera put her phone away and sipped her drink. It was a mixture of a good number of alcoholic beverages. The whole thing smelled like etanol, but she didn't care. It was the most expensive thing offered on the second floor bar. Bruce was paying for everything anyway.

Shayera had looked at the empty VIP area and thought about Hal, who had promised to bring her a beer and never came back. The thanagarian had turned around for one second. One second! And the bat had managed to disappear. He did that all the time, actually, but nobody thought that the man would still do that high on Isjsko. The thing she couldn't predict was how hard it was to find a person in the middle of that crowd. She decided she didn't need to be there if no one else was. The second floor looked a lot more interesting.

The warrior hardly ever felt sad or disappointed. It wasn't in her nature. That night, however, was getting to her. For some reason, after seeing Diana with that girl, Shayera had felt so… rejected.

**It's not being a nice night? - C**

**So far I'm quite alone - S**

*

The elevator wasn't made for such agitation. When Oliver was pushed roughly against the wall, it’s system actually let out a short warning noise. Dinah slammed her body against his, moaning into their kiss. Switching places with the woman, Arrow cornered her. His hands searched for any button, zipper or velcro he could undo, but Dinah's body suit really wasn't allowing the man in. Also, the woman's impatient movements weren't making it easy.

"Hey, babe. Do you think we should go a little slow?" Asked Ollie, grabbing her hair and forcing her to look at him. He bit and licked her jaw.  
"We've waited too long!" She said before plunging into a kiss again. They sure as hell weren't saving any time at all.

The man leaned and grabbed the back of the Canary's thighs. In one movement, he lifted her from the ground, locking her legs behind him. Her arms squeezed his shoulder.

Quickly he slammed her back against the elevator wall. The movement, however, was enough to shake the whole metal box, making the tight ropes swing a little. After a moment, a loud alarm made the couple flinch. The elevator's speed started to decrease until they had stopped ascending completely. After a few seconds of silence, the lights and the panel blacked out, leaving Dinah and Oliver in the darkness. The two of them stood still in that position.

"What the…" he whispered.  
"Oliver, did you just break the elevator?"  
"...no?"

Dinah was put on the ground. Her cellphone's lamp shone on the man's face.  
"My battery is low. Do you have any signal?" she murmured, turning to look at the buttons. She frowned when the Emergency Button didn't work. "Seriously? The _Emergency Button_ only works with the power on?!"

"O-oh. No signal" The millionaire said, checking his phone. "I guess we're stuck here until someone notices"  
Dinah grumbled and leaned on the man.  
"I guess…"

"You know…" said Oliver on her ear after a while "Being stuck here with you is not a problem for me"  
"Do you have something on your mind, Queen?" Dinah said in a purring way. The man hugged her from behind, hiding his face on her wavy hair.  
"Will you help me kill time?" He answered, biting her neck.  
One minute later they were both on the elevator's floor, grabbing each other like they would die if they let go. The woman straddled Oliver’s hip, who tried to ignore the carpet itching his shirtless back. He was having the time of his life.

Even though he could feel, Oliver wished he could actually see Dinah without her body suit on and (soon) without anything at all.  
"Di, you feel so good but…" he started.  
"Do you like it, baby?" She asked, her hands undoing his belt in the dark.  
"Oh, very much. But I want to see your beautiful body too. Can you show it to me?  
"Hmm, is your phone still charged?"  
"Yeah, it is around here somewhere"

Dinah started patting the ground. Her fingers brushed against Oliver's, who tickled her a bit. Laughing, she finally found the IPhone.  
"Does this thing have a lantern?" She asked, unlocking the screen.  
"I guess… I bought it yesterday. Roy stole my last one"

The woman's face, lit up by the cellphone glow, went from amused to serious in a second.  
"Bought it yesterday and Manuella is already texting you?" Dinah asked drily.  
"Hmm, what?"  
"You know. Manuella, from JLA. The wall crossing girl"  
Oliver felt a lot sober after that "Oh…"  
"The one with the big ass"  
"What?”  
"She's very nice. I'm not surprised you're already after her"  
"Di, are you jealous?!" Asked Oliver, holding her hand.  
"Ugh, _as if_ " She got up.

"Hold on. I didn't think you would be mad about me just talking to Manuella"  
"You can do whatever you like, Oliver"  
"Baby…"  
"Don't call me baby"  
"But…"  
"Do you think this elevator thing will take long?"

In the dark, Oliver groaned loudly.

*


	5. Chapter 5

Clark felt like a phony. Like he had been lying constantly. It was a matter of conscience really. The kryptonian didn't want to hurt Lois, but, truth be told, he was only making things worse.

The man had decided to break up with her  
 _Because_  
He knew he had imprinted on Bruce Wayne.

It wasn't fair to his girlfriend. Life wasn't fair, honestly, but Clark always tried to be.

He had spent hours resisting the idea of imprinting, rejecting his feelings for his best friend even before the bond was complete. Sure, he and Bruce had known each other for years. They had hated each other for a long time before forming the strongest friendship anyone ever saw. They knew they had sexual chemistry too, but nothing that would get over Clark's feelings for Lois. It didn't make sense that he was the one to… connect to. No, Kal didn't want that. He would ignore his biology. He could keep being in love with his girlfriend.

All these thoughts were thrown out the window the moment Clark laid eyes on Bruce in the hotel room. That beautiful gothamite bastard. It felt… right. His whole body was telling him he shouldn't have a doubt about it. Then and there, the kryptonian knew he was crazy in love for the Bat… and completely fucked.

Kal decided he would be fair to Lois and end things. He couldn't, however, break up with her on their anniversary. It would be cruel. It would add pain to the woman - even though he knew she would be hurt anyway. He hoped they could still be friends afterwards. The man didn't feel attracted to her anymore, but he would always love her, no matter what.

That's why, holding her hand as they walked back to the VIP lounge, Clark felt like he was only contributing to a bigger disaster.

*

The club was filled with smoke. From the floor to the ceiling, all around. White and clean. It twirled through people fingers and arms. The techno lights were hidden behind it, making everything colorful without showing where it came from. Even the loud drums seemed far away, muffled as if the smog was made of cotton.

The smoke was everywhere. It was so thick, Bruce could only see what he could reach. It wasn't much, because the man walked around and found more and more bodies. They shook and moved, making the smoke get thicker around the gothamite. They didn't seem to notice the smog. He closed his eyes and willed the claustrophobia away.  
"I don't feel good" he whispered to himself.

Suddenly there was a hand on Bruce's forearm. He turned to the soft touch, dazed. The man in front of the gothamite had nice features and tattoos all over his arms. To be honest, Wayne was expecting someone else. The man then pulled something from his back pocket and brought Bruce closer to himself. In his stupor, he moved easily.

The billionaire's hand was bleeding. He kinda knew why, but he kinda didn't. His memory was fuzzy. The tattooed man pressed a handkerchief on the cut on his palm, closing Bruce's fingers over it.

"I'm Matthew" the man said on the gothamite's ear.  
"Hi, Matthew" said Bruce, before moving quickly and kissing Matthew's lips. The man didn't seemed startled. On the contrary, he easily joined the motion, pressing his whole body against Wayne's.

Closing his eyes and feeling that soft tongue inside his mouth, the insanity of the dance floor around them didn't seem so bad. The gothamite grabbed the man's hair and pulled, opening space on his neck for a nice bite. The music was too loud to hear anything, but it was possible to feel Matthew's moan through the vibration on his throat.

The smoke around them was getting hotter and hotter. Part of Bruce's brain was really worried they would melt and mix together like wax, making impossible to separate them after. That sounded awful.

A couple of unknown female hands surrounded Wayne from behind. A soft body pressed against the man, who didn't feel bothered at all. The fingers worked their way to the front of his shirt, opening some buttons in the process.

It was time for Matthew take over, so the man promptly turned Bruce around and started biting the man's bare shoulder. The woman that did the job of partially undressing was now in front of him. She wasted no time, and claimed his mouth again with a strong kiss.

Before he knew, Wayne was in a triple kiss. The woman was there, of course. Matthew was behind him, however, pressing his crotch on Bruce, so he couldn't be the third person in the kiss. He didn't care, though.

At some moment he found himself alone, having walked away from the trio. Still, sometimes he felt a hand on his body. He grabbed the people whose lips were on his face or neck, not caring to see who it was. Someone gave him a glass of champagne which he drank in one go.

Year after year the gothamite was the highest example of discipline. He didn't drink, he avoided dating, he didn't have fun. He was… tired. Bruce closed his eyes. He wished he really was Brucie, only for one night.

*

Maybe he wasn't supposed to feel like that. Maybe something was wrong. Definitely something was up though.The only time in his life he felt something like that was the day (night?) before… drinking Isjsko.

Clark looked around feeling a little drunk, maybe a little high. He felt lighter and words just slipped out of his mouth without effort. He didn't feel the dizziness that much, but for someone who alcohol never worked on, just that little was too much. Lois seemed happy about. Her uptight boyfriend was loosening up a little. She ordered a couple more drinks and kept smiling at him. Clark felt worse.

On Diana's arms was the woman she had been making out on the dance floor. The woman was enjoying the view of the club from the VIP area, but her gaze kept going back to Diana. She was caught in that mystical beauty everyone always got caught on. The amazon's eyes, however, were distracted analyzing Clark with a knowing look. Diana's powers came from truth, so she knew something was up with the kryptonian.

That sure was a very strange night.  
"Where do you think the others are?" asked Lois loudly.  
"Well, Hal went to the bar to get a couple of beers and never came back. Oliver and Dinah probably are grabbing each other somewhere. I have no idea where Bruce is" answered a voice behind them.

Everyone turned to see Shayera approaching. She was satisfyingly drunk, but still looked serious, even a little angry. The thanagarian sat down on the sofa next to the journalist.

"Wait. You lost Bruce?!" Asked Diana, sitting up. Shay avoided looking at her friend, who was even more beautiful with a messy hair and sweat on her skin.  
"We underestimated the man's ability to vanish" Shayera answered.  
"Next time, tell someone if he does that"  
"Last time I checked, _Hal_ was the one you bossed around, princess" The _princess_ frowned.

"And where were you?"  
"Upstairs. Being alone in the VIP area was a little boring"  
"You could've come dance with us" Diana said, smiling and pointing at herself and the other woman.

"I'm Elena by the way" said the woman next to the amazon.  
She smiled at Shayera in a friendly way, but was met with a steely look. She obviously deflated, and grabbed her drink again.  
"No, thanks. You were quite entertained already" the warrior said. That made the amazon's jaw tighten.

"You know… I think I'm gonna grab two drinks for us" said Elena. She looked a little uncomfortable with the exchange in front of her. She got up and left after touching Diana's shoulder in an affectionate way.

"Oh, wow. Is anybody counting how much alcohol everyone's drunk so far? How do you think Bruce's bill will look like?" Lois asked Clark, making him smile a little. She didn't seem to be noticing what was happening between the other women, but the kryptonian was very much worried.

"What's wrong with you now?" Asked Diana, looking at Shayera with stern eyes.  
"What's wrong with me?!"  
"I don't admit you not being nice to me when I didn't do anything"

Shayera opened her mouth to answer, but stopped. It was true. Diana hadn't done anything. The thanagarian couldn't say why she was so defensive.

"Another mystery solved. Look who's coming" murmured Lois. Clark turned to where she signaled and froze. Her hand had been massaging his hair, but stopped when she saw the weird look on his face.

Bruce had never looked so loose. His usually combed back hair was all over the place, as if someone had purposely messed it up. His cheeks and lips were red, a big contrast against the incredibly white skin. He sat down on the short table in the middle of the VIP sofas.

Clark felt his heart jump. Wayne's eyes got dark when he was drunk, bringing up the ice blue color in them. They were serious as always, but there was some smoothness that gave the man a sultry look. Maybe it was his own tipsiness, but Kent felt something below his belt.

Everyone stopped to look at the billionaire. Nobody had ever seen Bruce's skin besides his neck and hands. He kept concealed all the time, even as Brucie Wayne. That was part of his charm, actually. Papers enjoyed photos of his tight clothes that left little to the imagination, but showed nothing at the same time. At that moment, however, the man's shirt was almost completely open, showing his defined chest and abs. Honestly, he looked like he was sculpted by an artist. The kryptonian tried, but couldn't take his eyes off it.

But what made the rest of the group stop and stare was the amount of scars. They were everywhere. From small lines to big red shapes. Cuts, shots, nasty bruises and even some burns. Claw marks, bites and even a creepy "HAHA" on his ribs. No wonder they never saw that. Everyone knew Batman was human and got hurt, but to actually see the effects of it on his body was another thing. The dark knight wasn't one to show how vulnerable he was.

"Hey, B. How are you feeling?" Asked Diana, a worried smile on her face. The man only gave a lysergic smile back. He was _smashed_. "Come here, baby, lay down a little on my lap"  
"I'm 'kay, Di. Having fun" Bruce leaned a little on the table, throwing his head back. His long neck shone in the red club lights. ‘Fun?’ Diana mouthed the word. Since when the control freak had fun?

"Bruce" called Lois, trying not to look at the man's chest "Thank you for getting us in and for paying for everything. It's been really special"

The man raised his head and turned to her. He was in another world. His eyes seemed to be looking through her head.  
"It's your one year anniversary. You deserve this" Wayne then turned to Clark and, for the first time, his eyes really focused. However, there was a strange temper in them that made Kent frown. "You deserve each other"

Lois looked happy at hearing that, but Clark could feel how strangely that sentence had been spoken.

Bruce turned to the drinks laid next to him on the table and finished a shot of tequila Hal hadn't drunk. The second the tequila went down the gothamite's throat, making him blush, Clark felt his own ears and face burn. Immediately the kryptonian understood. The bond. The bond forming with Bruce. That's why he was feeling tipsy. _He_ wasn't drunk, _the other man_ was. He was feeling what Bruce was feeling.

"Hey, B. Let's make a deal" said Shayera. "Let's not drink anymore tonight. If you don't put any more alcohol down your throat, I'll give you my blood so you can examine it in your Batlab. How about that?"  
Diana gave her friend a puzzled look.

Bruce gazed at Shay suspiciously silent. The woman stretched her hand and raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. After a few seconds, the man grunted and shook her hand. Batman had been dying to get a thanagarian blood sample to study. The aliens made very difficult for him to get it.

When he thought they were done, the gothamite got up and started leaving again. Before he could hold himself, Clark was grabbing Bruce's arm. He hadn't used super speed, but was quick enough to make Lois glare at him.

"Where are you going?" He asked lowly.  
"Nowhere" Wayne said.  
"I thought you would stay with us now"  
Bruce approached Clark's face, looking deep inside his eyes. "You see that brunette looking at me? The one with nice tits? I'm going to finger her on the dance floor"  
Kent froze. Wayne had been crude on purpose. It was a test and he knew. The other man stared at him with a 'what are you gonna do about it?' expression, but all Clark could do was stare back, jaw tight and filled with rage.

Seeing he would get nothing, Bruce gave a malicious smirk and continued walking. Clark didn't have any right to feel jealous and angry, but still…

Passing through the gothamite on the other direction, however, came Elena. She turned in confusion to look at the man's back. She sat down next to Diana and muttered "Was that Bruce Wayne?!"

"Alright, I think that's my cue" said Shayera, getting up and leaving too. The amazon watched both her friends going away, a bad feeling in her stomach.

Lois couldn't hear what Bruce said to Clark, but her boyfriend seemed very troubled by it. She thought it was weird the way he looked when Wayne had arrived. Maybe tomorrow she would ask him about it, but that night she wanted him to be happy and calm. She got up and hugged the tall man from behind.

"Hey, baby. I was thinking. How about we dance a little more and go up to our room. We can take a bath together, get a little sober and spend the rest of our night there. How about that?"

Clark stood still for a few seconds. Lois's voice reached his ears, but took a while for him to process those words. Instantly anxiety filled him. His girlfriend thought the night was being great, ignorant to the whole Bruce situation.

It was his fault he kept so many secrets.

He turned to Lois and kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes, laying his chin on her head. It would be a long night.

*

Dinah was almost breaking the elevator. Both heroes knew they couldn't get out through the ceiling since it would be suspicious, so the woman was keeping herself busy by nearly punching the Emergency button. Meanwhile Oliver pouted like a grounded child.

"Dinah. Di. Dinah!"  
"What, Queen?!"  
“Will you listen to me for a goddamn second?!”  
“Are you seriously gonna start all over again?”

The Arrow gave her an unimpressed look.  
"You know what I think? That you don't like that I'm talking with someone that's the opposite of you" he commented.  
"Oh, please… Are you trying to tell me you're into the prom queen type?"  
"No! On contrary! I'm into the… cool motorcycle girl that spikes the prom punch"

"Are you saying that's me?!"  
"Yes! No! I mean…" he backtracked nervously.  
"You think I'm not pretty enough to be the Prom Queen?"  
"What?! That’s not..."  
"Are you calling me Deadbeat?"  
"Okay, now you're just messing with me"

The blonde woman gave an amused smirk and went back to what she was doing. The man crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"I’m just saying you are more important to me”  
"Oh, please. When you’re into someone, you don’t even remember me”  
"That's not true. I like you too much, Dinah. I think about you more than I think about anyone else" The moment Ollie finished saying that, he realised it was true.

Dinah froze for a few seconds. That comment caught her unprepared. She turned to the man, seeing only the outline of his face, and sighed, letting her defenses down.  
"You don't have to do anything for me. We're not dating, remember" The woman said more calmly.  
"I'll do anything if it means we're gonna be fine at the end of the day"  
"We're always fine and you know it. I like you”

The man smiled at that. He didn't mention the many times they had fought because he was the one overreacting. He turned to the blonde, satisfied that the air was lighter.  
"I won't flirt with Manuella anymore if that bothers you" said Oliver.  
The woman smiled. She was about to tell him that was not necessary, it was just silly jealousy, but stopped herself. "Thanks" She whispered instead.

Oliver smiled back. The light of the cell phone was enough to make the woman's pretty green eyes shine.  
"I'll stop making out with Anthony too" the woman said distractedly.

The Arrow blinked a little at that statement "...What?"  
"I said I will stop making out with..."  
"Anthony. From the League?" Interrupted the man.  
"Yeah"  
" The power fists guy?!"  
"...Yeah?"  
"Are you serious?!" Oliver got up in a jump.

"Wait, what?" Dinah asked, stunned.  
"You’re making out with _Anthony Abbiati_?!" Yelled the man, throwing his hands up.

"I thought you knew!" The woman yelled back, eyes wide.  
"Why would I know you're snogging Anthony Abbiati?!"  
"Don't say ‘snogging’ "  
"And here I was, worried about Manuella!"  
"You're flirting with her!"  
"And you're sleeping with that… boob!"  
"We're not sleeping together. We just kissed a few times"  
"That's worse!!!"  
"How _on Earth_ that's worse?!"

Oliver started pacing around on the small space with his hands on his hips  
"I cannot believe you"  
"Wha… Oliver! I just said I liked _you_ , babe!"  
"Don't call me 'babe' " the man said sharply.

Dinah blinked a couple of times before screaming "You have got to be kidding me!"

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment!


	6. Chapter 6

Hal Jordan hated Gotham. There wasn’t a single thing he liked about the city (maybe just Batman and his family, but he would never admit that out loud). Most gothamites were rude, corrupt or/and angry. And, somehow, there were the ones that made him feel like a sucker.

“And you gave your wallet… willingly?” Asked the policeman, holding his laugh.  
“Yes!” Moaned Hal, so drunk he could barely speak.  
“You weren’t threatened or intimidated”  
“No”

The policeman stood still for a few seconds, then burst into laughs. The Lantern frowned, feeling offended but not knowing why. The other one, a fat man with a sarcastic voice, continued  
“Let me get this straight! You were kicked out of _that_ fancy club over there…”  
“Yes”  
“...Right. And you decided to get a couple more beers before going back to _that_ fancy hotel over there?” He asked in an unconvinced tone.  
“Yeah!”  
“And the best place you found was _that_ shithole?” The policeman pointed at the dirty little pub on the other side of the street. It practically had the word ‘shady’ written on the walls.

“Yes! Catch up” said Hal. The officers looked at each other, smiling.  
“Then a little kid came to you begging for money”  
“This teeny tiny girl with ponytails” he answered pouting.  
“And you gave her your _whole wallet_?!”  
“You should’ve seen her. She said her grandparents would send her to bed without food if she came home with nothing! I offered her my watch, but she wanted my wallet!” Hal whined.

“Sir, are you crying?”  
“She had such big eyes! I wanted to squeeze her like a puppy” The Lantern continued.

The first officer stopped laughing. “And _that’s_ why you couldn’t pay for those beers you drank?”  
“Yes…” said Hal, rolling his wet eyes “Can you take me out of these handcuffs now? I need to go help a friend who’s on drugs”

The policemen looked at each other and started laughing their ass off again.  
“Yeah, you wish” laughed one of them, before making Hal enter the backseat of the police car.

*

Bruce was done dancing. His whole body was connected to the other man. He was being led through the crowd without breaking their kiss. The attractive older man moved his lips while smiling.

Wayne knew he was drugged. In his adolescence he had taken almost every drug he could find, learning about their effects first hand - he didn't usually tell people that (especially his sons). It ended up being very helpful for Batman to know. What he was feeling and seeing didn't compare to anything he ever took. It was so… clean. Part of him didn't even think it was that bad. The Batman part, however, was completely sure he was dying. Unfortunately, that part had been buried for that night.

When they reached the end of the dance floor, Bruce felt how weak he was. Without the support of sweaty clubbers shaking around, he wobbled and stumbled. Fuck, maybe the alcohol hadn't been a good idea after all. The dizziness was awful.

The older man grabbed Bruce's waist firmly. "Whoa, hey there!" he said, laughing. With the arm helping him, they continued walking, but after a while they were reaching the club exit. The corridor they were in was dark. The only light source was the exit door ahead.  
"Where are we going?" Wayne asked dazedly.  
"I wanna show you my hotel room, Brucie"

The billionaire, at that moment, didn't know a lot, but he knew he didn't want to see nobody's room. He tried to stop walking, but the strong pull of his companion was enough to keep him moving. He opened his mouth to say something snarky that would stop the man, when…

"Going already?" growled a stern voice behind them. A shiver ran Bruce's body. The older man turned, frowning.

Clark Kent had an amazingly convincing cover identity. Nobody looked at him twice. With the bangs, bad posture, thick glasses and baggy clothes, he looked like a big loving bear all the time. At that moment, however, his face was hidden in the darkness of the hallway. Only his glasses glistened. His tight and dominating posture was, honestly, a little terrifying.

"That's a pity. We're having a party and it's not gonna be the same without Brucie" said Clark, in a low, ironic way.  
"Tell everyone he's busy" answered the man, drily.  
"As a matter of fact…" continued the kryptonian, taking a step closer towards the older man "If he goes to your room, everyone will be so unhappy they will want to take the party upstairs"

Clark was almost a foot taller than the man, but he still felt brave.  
"Look, pal. I suggest you go away" he said between his teeth.  
"And I suggest…" Kent growled, slowly pulling the man's collar to the point he had to tiptoe "...you take your hands off him and keep walking"

The two men stared at each other in silence. It took a few seconds, but the older man finally raised his arms, submitting. Without the support, Bruce lost balance and stumbled a little bit. When Clark let go, the man fell hard on his heels, turned clumsily and walked away, red with anger.

Bruce still couldn't see Kal's face in that darkness, but he could feel the kryptonian heat rising, indicating the kryptonian was getting more and more _pissed off_.  
"I'm not gonna thank you for it, if that's what you want" mumbled the gothamite in a petty drunken slur.

Suddenly, his back slammed hard on the wall. A surprised gasp was pushed out of him. When he looked down, Wayne saw a tight hand holding his shirt, keeping him in place.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Growled Clark with a tight jaw. His unnatural blue eyes were dark with anger.  
"I'm having fun. Isn't that what we're here for?" Bruce answered.   
"Well, I think you’re behaving like a brat!”  
“Hah. Haven’t you heard? I’m Gotham’s playboy brat!”

“You don’t get to act dumb just because Hal…” Clark stopped himself. He almost said too much.  
“Just because Hal _what_?” frowned Wayne.

The kryptonian gave an ironic smirk.  
"Know what? You're not yourself right now. I think you've had enough fun tonight"  
"Oh, fuck you!" Growled Bruce, showing his teeth. His voice echoed through the empty corridor.

"Did you really want to go to that guy's room?" Asked Clark, lowly. The delivery was aggressive, but Bruce could hear some hidden emotions in those words.  
Wayne looked away again, avoiding the question. He had no intention of going, but Clark didn't need to know that. The billionaire inhaled loudly, frowning. "Why is this your problem?"  
"You're my… best friend, that's why!"  
"Let's get something straight, Clark" Bruce said drunkenly, letting his face get closer to the other man's "I can do whatever I want"

Kal's jaw tightened, but he didn't move away.  
"I care about you, Bruce... Too much" Wayne opened his mouth to answer, but stopped. He looked away, exhaling heavily. "And I know you care about me too"

"I don’t…"  
"Don't lie to me" said Clark sharply. That made Wayne look at him, startled. "Are you being this stubborn just to spite me?"  
"Spite you?!” The gothamite felt a wave of rage take over him “I'm not your fucking boyfriend, Kal!"

After those words, Clark went silent. The two men stood against the wall in the dark corridor, just looking at each other. Both knew the gothamite would keep pretending not to care, but he wasn’t even fooling himself. Bruce held his breath and felt his anger dissipate a little, but he didn't say anything. Like him, Clark just kept staring. A thousand things went through his head, but he didn't dare voice them.

After a while, the kryptonian felt the anger dissipate too. His tight muscles slowly lost their tension and he leaned a little forward. Softly, their noses brushed, but neither men tried to pull away. Their heavy breaths mixed with the proximity, while their eyes were stuck on each other. Without noticing, Clark moved even closer, letting his chest press against the gothamite. His thigh slowly moved between Wayne’s legs.

"Clark…" Bruce sighed. This made a shiver run down the other man's body. Kal inhaled sharply, feeling his face get warm. He wondered if Wayne knew his effect on him. Especially with those beautiful dazed eyes watching him carefully.

Bruce blushed a little and he leaned slowly. The two mouths were so close, they almost touched. Clark didn't dare move. Having Wayne near him was so strange, he was afraid a rough movement would scare away the bat. Gathering courage, they leaned even more. Their lips brushed softly. A touch so light it was barely there. Both men closed their eyes, trying to control the impulse of pressing closer.

Suddenly, Bruce shoved Clark away. The kryptonian let himself be pushed and stood still, patiently. Wayne was looking down, but his worried brows showed he was fighting against something. Bruce raised his dilated blue eyes, but they were dark and serious.

"Stop" he whispered.  
“Bruce… I...”  
The man passed through the kryptonian without looking up. "You have a nice girlfriend around here somewhere, Kent. I suggest you go find her"

Clark observed Bruce walk away. His heart was beating loudly inside his chest and his fisted hands trembled. Kal felt guilt building up inside of him. He didn’t know what came over him... This weird instinct, this voice that screamed ‘He’s yours. Claim him’.

*

The club's female bathroom was big. It had a few wide stalls and mirrors everywhere so woman could take as many pictures as they wanted (#houseorganclub). Like any other thing in that club (and in the hotel next door), showers of money had been spent in silly things. There was a ridiculously shiny fountain on the wall. Even the door that let to the maintenance closet looked expensive.

The entrance to the bathroom, however, had a big lock - and Shayera wasn't in the mood of having people around her anymore.

Someone banged on the door again. On the outside of the bathroom a line of annoyed women was forming.

Shay threw a handful of water on her face and saw her mascara melt. It was oddly satisfying to take it all off. The warrior wasn't one to use a lot of makeup, so her drunken blush could be seen under her orange freckles. When she finished, she smiled at herself on the bathroom mirror. The thanagarian didn't need anything to be gorgeous.

The woman inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Undoing the latch, the soft velvet cape Dinah had given her as a present slowly fell to the ground, pooling around her ankles. Her gray feathered wings were still bound by belts, but they twitched a little. It’s not good for thanagarians to tie their wings for hours. One by one, the woman took off the belts. The next second, her wings were stretched as far as they could reach. The woman massaged them a little, feeling the soreness. The were so huge, they touched opposite walls. That felt so good. Better than taking off her bra at the end of the day. 

Her cell phone, left abandoned on the sink, vibrated with a new message from Carter.

**Making brownies**   
**Couldnt sleep without ur snores - C**

**I dont snore**   
**Ugh, I thnk I just made n ass of myself**   
**Diana must h8 me**   
**Stopped drinking already - S**

**Already? Its not even 4 am**   
**She doesn hate u**   
**Kiss and forgive - C**

**Gonna give Bruce a blood sample btw - S**

**Dont give him a sample**   
**I like torturing him with it**   
**He hates whn I say no**   
**How are u feeling? - C**

**Tired and horny - S**

**If its not nice there come home**   
**We can watch Mad Men and eat takeout**   
**If you want I can go pick u up**   
**Dont drink and fly - C**

Shayera laughed at her phone and put it down. Maybe her boyfriend was right. She should conceal her wings again, go dance a little more and then go home. She could have a nice, regular night on her sofa. The woman was starting to collect the belts from the floor when her phone received a message from another person.

**Open the door, Shay - Diana**

The warrior turned to the bathroom door. A louder knock confirmed the message. Breathing deeply, she unlocked it and opened a little. On the outside, Diana waited with arms crossed.

"Finally!" Said some girls on the line, squirming to hold their pee.  
When Diana passed through the door and locked it again behind her, whines and shouts were heard.

The princess didn't looked surprised to see Shayera's wings let loose, but her face was too inexpressive to tell anything. The thanagarian turned her gaze to her own reflection, next to Diana's head.

"Where's Elena?" She asked, thinking about the nice girl that she had been rude to.  
"I left her on the bar"  
“I'm... sorry I wasn't nice to you before" Shay said, shily. She wasn't used to apologising. It felt weird.

Diana didn't answer at first, only stared at the other woman with scrutinizing eyes. Then, to Shayera's confusion, she grabbed the thanagarian's hand and pulled her towards the maintenance closet. The small room had wood shelves full of towels, green glass bottles, cleaning products and dried flowers, but the space was enough to fit the two women, so Diana squeezed them inside and closed the door. Even though it was a closet, there was a big window to the left, which allowed the light of the moon inside.

Shayera blinked, not understanding why she had pulled them there. Under the moonlight, Diana's dark skin had an ethereal glow. The whole room smelled of flowers. After a few seconds of silence, the woman approached her friend, whose wings were pressed against the door, and whispered  
"You can do whatever you want"

The thanagarian frowned and tilted her head.  
Noticing her friend's confusion, Diana took a step back. Her eyes had a hypnotic fire in them. Slowly, her hand wandered through her embellished corset, drawing Shayera's attention. One by one, she undid the latches. 

The corset fell to the ground between them. Shayera exhaled heavily and eyes widened. Diana's skin was perfect, with the moon shining on her toned muscles and beautiful breasts. The amazon took a step closer to the other woman, while undoing the side zipper of her pants.  
"I said… you can do whatever you want"

Shayera's eyes looked dazed, thousand thoughts going through her head. When the amazon's pants dropped to the ground and left her fully naked and ready, the thanagarian made her decision.

The warrior grabbed Diana by her waist, swinging her and slamming her against the door. The amazon laughed, feeling her tits jump. A soft tongue started sliding down from her neck. Shayera wanted to do that for so long. She moaned with a nipple on her mouth.

"Took you long enough" The princess laughed, biting her lip.

So far, the night had been very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment!


	7. Chapter 7

Lois had been staring distractedly at the lit fireplace. Even though the penthouse was comfortably warm, the fire had been left on. She meant to put some music on, but her mind started wandering before she could.

The reporter startled a little when there was a sudden knock.  
"Room service!" called a voice. Like her and Clark, the hotel worker had to go up through the Service Elevator since the Main one wasn't working, for some reason.

The woman got up from the sofa and zipped up her metallic dress. She jogged to the door, opening it while adjusting the straps.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting" she said, even though she had taken no time at all.

On the other side of the door, a hotel worker stood holding a trolley full of food. He didn't answer. In fact, the young man looked stunned and red-faced. He stared at the woman for a few seconds before looking down and walking into the room.

While the young man led the cart to the pool bedroom, Lois glanced at her reflection on the wall. She looked amazing, even after so much dancing and drinking. The whole night she had received looks from the club goers, men and women equally. Apparently she was able to embarrass a hotel worker just by an exposed shoulder. So… why was Clark, the one she really wanted attention from, so dispassionate?

Kent was a hugger. He liked to touch, kiss and snuggle. That's the way he showed affection. Lois had grown to enjoy her boyfriend's constant proximity, like an overgrown puppy. Besides, of course, the obvious gift Clark had for words. The man always knew how to make her feel good about herself. She wasn't a vain person, but she loved her boyfriend's compliments - just because they came from him.

So why, in their special night, the man was acting so detached?

Something had happened with Bruce, that much she had gathered. The billionaire had clearly taken a shit ton of drugs and wasn't just his usual drunken self. Was that why Clark had looked so bothered?

Lois quickly remember the collection of scars and bruises the man had on his chest. What was that? Her journalist curiosity slowly started to grow. How would a billionaire playboy known for his bohemian lifestyle get such marks? Was it a sport? Some radical lifestyle? Maybe it was a secret only billionaires knew about, like a luxury fight club.

Before she could formulate more crazy theories, Lane stopped herself. She had learned a long time ago that Wayne wasn't a person as simple to read as people thought he was. His relationship with Clark, for example, was something of a mystery, even if the two had already explained to her how they became friends. However, as curious a character he was, she shouldn't waste time trying to look into it. Her boyfriend had told her not to open that can of worms, so she would listen to him. That, however, still left the question that was Clark's emotions that night. Was that his way of being nervous? Was he anxious about asking her to marry him?

Lois watched the hotel man park the food cart next to the huge bed, tipped him 20 dollars and sent him away. That was the first time she had spent her own money that night.

When the woman had suggested that they go up to their room, she expected Clark's usual bright smile and enthusiasm. However, she received only a fraction of that. In the elevator, the man kept giving her fake smiles, trying to hide the worry behind his eyes. When she said she would order some food, he rushed to the bathroom saying he would take a quick bath while she ordered it. The man had been there ever since.

Lois pouted while sticking a french fry in her mouth. She gazed at the bathroom door. 'If Clark is soaking in the tub, he's a dried grape by now' she thought.

It was very shitty that her boyfriend had his head somewhere else on their anniversary. Lois sunk on the bed, pouting even more. She silently hoped the man still felt like proposing to her.

The bathroom was awfully quiet. Well, maybe she could go there help him get cleaned up faster, she thought. A malicious smirk slowly started to appear on her face.

*

The sounds of Gotham were too familiar. The sirens, loud voices, TV sets and helicopters. Not even the dark sky looked like it was resting. The starless blackness was illuminated by the luminosity of the city that didn’t sleep. Somewhere in that sea of shiny lights, one of his sons was running around rooftops. Bruce couldn't remember which one he had talked to, though. Who he had asked to fill in for him. He could try forcing the memory back, but his thought process was seriously slow.

The fire escape of the building was a place the man had never stepped on as Bruce Wayne. If he was Batman, he would be crouched on the edge of the metal bars. His dark cape would be over him (the one that was capable of saving him from bullets, protecting him from the Gotham winter and, in cases of anxiety, shielding him from the outside life and the people around). As Brucie Wayne, however, the biting wind passed through his skin, making him curl against the wall.

Honestly, Bruce didn’t remember how he got there. He wasn’t remembering a lot apparently.

The man slid himself through the metal floor until his knees touched the edges and then looked down. The vertigo of seeing the ground so far away hit him like a brick. Before he could dangerously sway forward, he pushed himself against the wall again.

Brucie was not Batman and felt wrong trying to be. Batman could jump from the top of a cathedral and free fall without blinking. Brucie couldn’t.

Wayne sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to ease his painful migraine. His hands felt sweaty and weird, as if he had swollen balloons instead of fingers. When the man looked at his palms, he realized there was an improvised bandage around his left one, a little wet with his own blood. Through his eyes, Bruce could see blood shine in the darkness, as if it's red color was an obvious glowing stain in the night. Suddenly, a red cascade started dripping and sliding down his elbow. Looking down, the man froze when he saw his whole chest and legs were covered with blood, in a gory fashion.

Bruce looked again at his hand, which now wasn't only wet, but was completely red, as if it had been submerged in blood.

The man pulled the bandage, letting the cloth be taken by the strong wind. On his palm was a nasty cut which spilled blood nonstop. The gothamite stopped and stared. The fresh wound pulsed along with the rhythm of his heart. Bruce inhaled deeply, forcing himself to feel the bones, muscles, tendons and nerves under his skin, trying to convince himself that he was more than blood.

Suddenly a shushing noise could be heard. It was very faint, as if had been carried by the cold wind. Bruce turned, losing focus on his hand. He looked around searching for the sound, that had been transformed into whispered words. The female voice was so low it was unintelligible. It was a soft noise that seemed to silence the loud city. When Wayne turned again, he saw.

On top of a building across the street, lower than the one he was, they stood. Martha and Thomas Wayne looked relaxed and well dressed, like they used to when they were alive. They kept still, watching Bruce with a neutral expression on their faces.

The gothamite couldn't do anything but stare back. Slowly, Martha's lips pulled into a smart smile. She leaned towards her husband and said something in his ear. Thomas turned to her with eyes full of love, then went back to looking at his son.

Bruce stood up, hugging himself for warmth. He walked to the rail, getting as close as he could to his parents, which were over a 100 feet away. His mouth opened, but no sound escaped.

As if that wasn't enough, a shadow passes behind the fire exit of the building. Soon, quick lean legs appear, jumping up and down, kicking the short walls. After a while, the child stopped and joined the Waynes, looking up as well. Martha's hand found the little one's, grabbing it soothingly.

Bruce blinked, seeing how Jason Todd used to be. Not his current grown son, who had an annoying love-hate relationship with him, but the 14 year old boy who was too old to admire Batman, but did anyway. That one was dead. That one had been beaten away.

As Bruce looked at the three people, he wondered what the fuck was going on. He sat on the metal stairs and hugged his knees, without breaking eye contact with them. Just as he did that, a blinding light in the sky made him flinch. The glow was so intense, Thomas, Martha and Jason became only dark silhouettes on the other roof. Bruce's ice blue eyes ached and he turned his face away. Fucking hell, why did the Batsignal look so painful?

A few tears escaped the man's eyes, rolling down his tight jaw. With the back of his left hand, he cleaned them. It took him a while to realize it wasn't bleeding anymore. Bruce analyzed it with wide eyes. On the contrary, it was clean and safe, with only a small cut on its palm as if the blood was never there.

Wayne sighed and sagged against his knees. He hugged his legs and hid his face in them. What was wrong with him?

*

Clark opened his eyes lazily and exhaled. Bubbles rose from his nose. The warm light of the lamp outside was warped by the water, creating lazy patterns. It wasn't often that the kryptonian found a bathtub he could fit inside effortlessly, so he was enjoying just staying submerged. He didn't really need oxygen anyways.

To be honest, Kal shouldn't be soaking in warm water. He knew he should be outside having a good time with Lois. The woman was his friend and he wanted to have a great night with her anyways.

Clark just… couldn't gather himself to have meaningless intimate moments anymore. The whole night he had spent feeling like he was hugging a friend, without all the weight that being in love would add to the interactions. It wasn't fair, not only to her but to his own feelings. The man felt he was being childish just hiding in the bathroom, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. Keeping the world outside the door was a comfort.

Where was that fear and anxiety coming from?

Something inside of him just kept pushing his thoughts towards Bruce. There was a weird type of hunger, an unknown presence in his head that didn't understand why Clark hadn't claimed the gothamite yet - even though he could if he wanted to. It was an impatient primal instinct Kent was fighting against.

'One night' the man thought. He just needed to keep cool for one night or two. After that he could think about what he was gonna do about the stubborn Bat. He was the one who had decided not to break up with Lois on the day of their anniversary, but that was proving to be a lot harder on his emotions than he thought.

Even if he did decide to act on his feelings and try a relationship with Bruce, he would still meet the same problems he knew existed before. Wayne didn't want to date anyone, not only because of his secret identity or his family, but also because of his deep intimacy issues. Most of them caused by many traumatic experiences and obsessive behavior. Kal knew Wayne could sense the imprinting too, but who _knew_ if the gothamite would act on it or keep pretending nothing was happening.

There was a soft knock on wood that pulled Clark from his thoughts. The man grabbed the sides of the tub and emerged from the water, passing a hand through his wet hair. Leaned on the wall next to the door, Lois gazed at him with a pensive look. The little lamp next to the sink was enough light to see her shiny lilac eyes. After a few seconds, she smiled lovingly.

Kal threw water on his face one last time before getting up. The cold air outside the warm tub wasn't nearly enough to make the man shiver, so he stood naked and unbothered. Lois unavoidably looked at her boyfriend's body, eating it up with her eyes. Clark's lips thinned and he looked down.

The first time the two had sex, he had told her his muscles came from farm work. Honestly, it sounded silly even to him. Lois not knowing about Kal's hero persona meant having to omit or lie about so many stupid things. Of course he would've told her the truth eventually. After the imprinting, however, he didn't mean to do that anymore.

Clark stepped out of the bathtub. Somehow, the whole room smelled of flowers.  
He walked towards his towel, hung next to the sink, but a foot on his stomach made him stop. Lois's leg was raised, lustful look on her face. Her lifted dress made possible to see her lacy red panties.

"Don't leave the water on my account" she whispered.  
"Been there too long. I'm feeling hungry now" Clark whispered back, giving a small smile. He grabbed her shin and gently let it down to the ground.

Before he could grab his towel, the woman stepped forward, entering his space. Her attentive eyes analyzed his face. After a few seconds, she leaned in and softly kissed his chest. A shiver ran through the kryptonian's body.  
"Lois…" the man said, calmly pushing her shoulders.  
"You've been 100 miles away all night. I want your eyes on me now" She leaned forward again, wrapping her arms around him.  
"Lois" he said again, more firmly. He didn't push her again, but his hands held her elbows.

Their faces were so close, their noses were touching. Lois stood still, patiently waiting for the man to be the first to do something.

Clark closed his eyes. Lois smelled of Chanel, hairspray and Moscow Milk. He liked the woman's smells. He knew how they used to make him feel, the attraction that came with them.

Clark opened his eyes again. The way Lane looked at him was far too familiar. He felt his stomach flutter just by thinking about touching her face.

He blinked, surprised at himself. Maybe the love he felt for her wasn't dead, just buried under his kryptonian instincts. Maybe he didn't need to finish their one-year relationship. Maybe he should just fight more for what he already had. Maybe he could just...

Before he knew, his lips were pressing against hers. Their whole bodies quickly connected, moving together. Satisfied sighs escaped Lois and she leaned deeper into the kiss. His strong arm pulled the woman's hip closer. His naked body wanted more from her clothed one.

Clark took a step back, leading them towards the bathtub. The man broke the kiss and entered it first, letting the warm water cover his lower body. His red cheeks and heavy breath only turned Lois on even more. Lane unzipped her silver dress and allowed it to fall on the floor. She stopped for a few seconds, then leaned forward to open the hot water tap and the bubbles. Her position allowed her boyfriend to look at her ass.

The woman then stepped inside the tub and sat on Clark's lap. Water escaped from the edges, spilling on the floor. The dress got wet because of it, but neither of them cared.

The couple only traded small pecks at first. Kal closed his eyes again. To him, touching Lane's soft skin and hearing the sounds of her breath felt more important. To be honest, Clark was quite surprised that his body was responding to it. The whole interaction didn't seem as natural as it once was. The man felt that if he didn't keep his focus, his mind would wander off and neglect the other journalist. However, he was feeling something.

Lois's hands started moving down her boyfriend's defined abs. Gradually, her eager fingers entered the water. Initially, she wanted to take things slow, enjoy the sex, but the memory of how Clark's hard cock felt in her hand was too good to wait. Especially since that was the first time they would fuck that night. Lois had imagined that by that hour they would be on their fifth time, not first.

The man bit his lip in anticipation, throwing his head back. When Lois's fingers started to massage the head of his dick and his balls, Kent smiled.

'If it was him, he would've asked for permission first' Clark's brain provided suddenly.  
That's right. The kryptonian remembered how Bruce's roaming fingers had stopped right under his navel. The brunette had looked up and asked with his eyes if that was okay, even if Clark's body made the answer very clear. To be fair, Lois knew his boyfriend very well after one year, while Bruce only had sex with Kent that one time.

The differences were unmistakable though. The way Wayne's fingers touched him on just the right spots, playing Clark like an instrument. His fingers weren't smooth, though. They were rough and strong, exactly what a billionaire's hand isn't supposed to be. It should feel worse than it did.

The lips, however, were the opposite. Clark felt Lois kiss his neck over and over and couldn't help compare to Bruce's soft pouty lips. The mouth that for years was all that was visible on the stubborn cowled man. Clark lost count how many times he had fantasized about putting those pink lips to good use. When he finally did, it was a lot better than he expected.

Just by remembering, Kal felt himself get hard. He hadn't noticed he wasn't, in the first place.

In an impulse, he grabbed the legs that surrounded him and pulled them hard against himself. A surprised yelp escaped the woman, followed by an amused laugh. A lot of water escaped the tub again, making the bathroom even more splashed. Clark didn't care. He kept massaging the thighs and kissing the smooth face in front of him. His mind, however, was somewhere else.

The kryptonian could remember so well he practically felt Bruce's strong jaw on his tongue. The scent of Clark's shampoo on his raven hair, after he had used the journalist's shower.

Slowly, Kal opened his eyes. His head was swimming in a weird, pleasurable haze. Through the fog of his mind, the man was able to see the pale skin and the hooded ice blue eyes staring at him. The atypical blush that was visible in that elegant face. Clark proud himself on the fact that he was able to make the big bad Batman get red.

He wanted more. He wanted to hear that pretty baritone voice moan just like it did when Clark sucked a nipple into his mouth. He had never heard the gothamite sound like that. The small thrusts Bruce's hips gave while he sat on Kent's lap meant he wanted more too.

It wasn't often that it rained like that in Metropolis. The rain outside was loud enough to drown the sweet sounds coming out of Wayne, but they sounded just fine in Kal's ears.

Kal pushed three fingers into Bruce's mouth, pulling in and out in an obscene way. The gothamite, dazed with pleasure, sucked them shamelessly. The kryptonian had found out the effect he had on Bruce, and that pissed the detective off. At that moment, however, he couldn't do anything but melt into the touches.

Clark's cock started to ache with lust and he couldn't wait any longer. He had already come once with Bruce's hands on him, making a mess on his bed, but he needed more.

Clark lowered his hand, digits wet with saliva. When he thought Bruce was ready, he entered him with two fingers. The gothamite felt his face get warm, but bit his lips not to make any sound.

At first Kal only moved his fingers around, spreading Wayne apart. The kryptonian wasn't a small person at all and Bruce's hole was very tight. He needed to work a little more so he wouldn't hurt Wayne.

The third finger that entered was enough to make Bruce moan. Kal felt fire take over him. He kept pushing his fingers further into Bruce's ass until it reached the knuckles, then taking it out and pushing back again. A few fingers didn't compare to a good cock, but somehow he was doing a great job of making the gothamite squirm.

"Enough" said Bruce, breathy.  
And Kent agreed. He was so hungry, he was almost drooling. The billionaire was loose enough.

The kryptonian pulled Wayne’s hips roughly, lining himself up. After thinking better, however, he let go. It was better if Bruce had the control.

The gothamite leaned back and wiggled his ass a little, allowing the soft head of Clark’s dick enter him by itself. He licked his lips and started sinking, letting it slide deeper. It didn’t take long for the thickness of the kryptonian’s cock start to make it difficult.

Kal started covering his neck with kisses, motivating the gothamite to go on. Clark’s olive skin was getting more and more red. The beating of Clark's heart was so strong, the gothamite could sense the cock pulsing.

At one point, Bruce whined in pain.  
"Shhh, easy..." whispered Clark, with dazed eyes. He massaged his friend's side in a comforting way.

When Wayne bottomed out, Kal let out a low moan and hugged Bruce’s hips. It felt amazing. They just hugged each other for a while, soft sighs breaking the long silence.

Then they started moving. A calm movement at first. The slow drag of hips that tested how they felt against each other. That quickly got wider and faster. Hungrier.

His whole length entered Bruce without effort, making wet sounds. Clark was big enough to brush Wayne’s prostate with every thrust. Bruce wanted to say it was too soon, he wouldn’t last long if they kept going like that, but it was getting better and better. He couldn’t think smart words anymore.

Licking and biting the gothamite’s nipples again, Wayne moaned loudly. He threw his head back, mouth loose and eyes screwed shut.

They had spent so long just avoiding the sexual tension. Too long just pretending that intensity when they were alone was nothing. Now that he was inside a blushed, panting, beautiful Bruce, all Clark could think was how hungry he had been. The sexy way the gothamite bit his pink lip, the chaotic energy, the loss of control. To take him felt like pure primitive instinct. The man was driving Kal insane just by being himself.

Then, the billionaire reached his hand and pulled Clark’s hair _hard_ at the same time his hole squeezed in a wicked way.  
“Oh, fuck, Bruce!” Kal shouted, gripping the bathtub.

Clark’s cock twitched and he had to hold himself so he wouldn’t come. He didn’t want it to end too soon, it felt too good.

After a few seconds, the kryptonian regained his focus and noticed the heavy silence that came upon them. The only sound was the splashing of the water, but it soon it started to fade. Every movement had fully stopped too, leaving a confusing feeling of loss.

Kal opened his eyes.  
Sat on his lap, Lois stared at him with wide eyes. She blinked a few times, stunned. Then she let out a loud “What?!?!”

*


	8. Chapter 8

Apparently, Gotham police department had the _worst_ coffee. Sure, drinking something other than alcohol was making Hal Jordan feel better, but at what cost? Not that he should complain though. He looked at the man next to him on the bench, black eye, bleeding from his nose and still handcuffed to the wall. Yeah, he shouldn’t complain at all.

The two officers that took him there were nowhere to be seen, but they clearly had told everybody what happened. Sometimes Hal would see someone pass by him holding their laugh. Yep, he definitely hated Gotham people.

The main entrance swung open. A few bulky police officers entered the building dragging a group of seven handcuffed men. In an already packed station, seven more criminals was too much. They, as well, looked like hell, with bruises and missing teeth. Their fancy black suits were ripped in a few places.

Suddenly the door next to Hal swung open. The slightly drunk pilot almost fell off his bench. From the room appeared a man with a big red mustache. He walked ahead, but then stopped and frowned, analyzing the station as if he was calculating something. His eyes moved calmly behind his big glasses.

"Andrews, are those the Falcone men you were after?" The man asked. Andrews, a lean man carrying a stack of papers, passed by smiling.  
"Yeah, Montoya said one of the Bats caught them tonight. Saved me a lot of work actually"  
"They look awful though"  
"It was one of the feisty ones. Probably the short colorful one with spiked hair"

Hal smiled in amusement at that.  
"Damian needs to take a chill pill" he murmured to himself.

The man in the mustache turned to him.  
"Did you say something, son?"  
"Oh, no. It's nothing" The Lantern said, straightening up a little. A headache was starting to appear.

The man stepped closer, analyzing him the same way he had done with the station. He seemed to be a very pensive man. He clearly noticed Hal wasn't handcuffed. That seemed to be Officer Andrew's cue, who left to do something else.

"Why are you here?"  
"I don't know, not really... public intoxication, maybe?" The pilot said, putting his coffee down.

That got a little side smile from the man. He watched Hal for a few seconds before going to the water filter near the other wall. He filled up two plastic cups, then walked over and gave one to the pilot.

"Don't drink the coffee they make here. It's shit and it's not gonna help you with your head"  
Hal blinked, surprised, but took the water cup. While he took a sip, the man gave the other one to the criminal with the black eye. He was right. Water was so much better than the coffee.

The Lantern stopped and stared at the mustache guy, noticinging he was one of the few people with a kind and trusting energy in that place that stank of abuse of authority.  
"You're Commissioner Gordon, aren't you?"

The man rested his thumbs on his belt and looked away.  
"That's me"  
"As in 'Batman and Gordon'?"

Jim raised his eyebrows.  
"I didn't know that was a thing"  
Hal laughed, looking at the water in his hand.  
"Don't worry. It isn't"

From the other side of the station, a woman with dark curly hair made a sign, calling the commissioner. She held a clipboard in her hands and looked worried about some paper.

"Look, son. Considering they put you sitting there and you still have your belongings, I'm pretty sure you can leave already"  
"Really?" Hal got up and stretched. He hadn't noticed how tired he was. He gave Jim a thankful nod before starting to leave.  
"By the way, kid. Public intoxication never was a misdemeanor in Gotham. We don't need to bring more people into our police stations"

That made the pilot snort. Gordon gave another side smile before walking away.

*

"You goddamn asshole!!!"

Clark dodged a glass before it hit him in the face. It wouldn't have hurt the kryptonian, but that wasn't the point of dodging. He had been avoiding flying forks and knives for the last minute, but he really didn't have practice in doing that without superspeed.

Lois looked like she was about to burst with rage.  
"Bruce Wayne?! You're inside me and you're thinking of Bruce fucking Wayne?!?!"  
Clark decided it was enough. He had to stop that silliness. The man stood up in a decisive pose and opened his mouth. Lois raised a cactus, ready to hurl the poor plant, but stopped and waited for his words. Behind the anger, she looked like she really wanted a good explanation. Words that would make her feel better.

However, after a few seconds, only a huff of air escaped Kal. What could he say?! He had no real explanation that he could give. The only thing he could offer that moment was a very good apology.

That clearly wasn't enough, because Lois threw the cactus with so much force it practically exploded on the door. That made the hairs of Clark's neck stand up. He was almost cornered. If he didn't leave that room, probably a knife would hit his invulnerable body soon and he would have a lot more explanation to give.

The man, in an act of typical Clark Kent bravery, ran out the room, hiding behind a sofa in the lounge.

"And here I was… worrying that you weren't enjoying the night!!!" The woman appeared wearing a white robe. She had another cactus in her hand. Goddamnit, how many cacti that woman had found?!

"Lois, stop! We're not going to solve anything this way!" Kal shoot up suddenly, feeling the frustration he had been holding. He got up, holding the small towel he had draped around his waist.  
"What is wrong with you today?!" Yelled Lois angrily.

The man breathed deeply, feeling himself blush for no reason.  
"I know I should've told you I wasn't feeling right for our commemoration"  
"Yeah, you should've" Said Lois, sitting on the arm of a lovechair.  
"I'm sorry I hurt you" He whispered, trying to convey all his honesty into his look.

"... But apparently tonight had its purpose..." the woman continued angrily, ignoring his last sentence. "It made me discover a lot of things"  
"Lois…"  
"One of them is that, apparently, you want to fuck your best friend"

Clark's eyes widened. That really was _one_ way to put it.  
"... It's not an old thing. I tried not to, but I really messed up" he admitted, ashamed.  
"Yeah, no shit"  
"I didn't think my feelings for Bruce would influence my decisions tonight, but…"  
"Feelings?!" The surprised shout made him stop in his tracks. Lois got up from the chair "I thought you just wanted to fuck him, but you have actual feelings for him?!"  
"...Well..."  
"... Goddamn it, Clark!" She said, turning around in exasperation.

"Oh, fuck this night" he sighed to himself, rubbing his eyes with two fingers.  
"Please, tell me the truth!" Lois said in a sudden low tone. She walked up to him slowly.

Clark looked at Lane with hurt in his eyes. Not because of her, but because of the whole situation that had been created and hit the fan too quickly.  
"I love him, Lois" he whispered.

That did it. The woman looked stunned for a few seconds before she sunk into the sofa, eyes shining with tears. Her expression, however, was a mix of confusion and astonishment. She looked around, without actually seeing anything, then furrowed her brow.

"Somehow I knew that" she whispered. Clark felt himself blush even more "How didn't I notice the moment you stopped loving me?"  
"No!" The man interrupted dryly "I still love you, Lois. I'll always love you!"  
The woman looked at him, dazed.  
"I understand that, but... you're not _in love_ with me anymore"  
"...No"

It was possible to see the progression of emotions passing through Lane's face. Then Clark saw the anger come back.  
".. and, knowing this, you still agreed to have this anniversary" she growled.

"Yeah, but I thought we could have a good time together anyway. Even without sex or romance, you're still my great friend, Lois" He said. It was fair that Lois was frustrated, but Clark felt the need to justify himself anyway.  
"Friends?! Oh, man, you're killing me!"  
"Can't say it was my brightest moment"

Lois then turned to him, her purple eyes shining, but face completely red.  
"I honestly thought you were going to propose to me, Clark!"  
The woman said it like it was simple. Like it was logical after that whole night. After hearing something so important being said so quickly, Kal felt his brain short-circuit. That's why, without thinking, he answered "What? No, I don't want to marry you anymore, Lois"

He regretted his words the second they left his mouth.

The air in the room got so heavy even Gotham's noises seemed to have stopped. Lois looked stunned, frozen in place. Her throat was tight, as if she was holding back every emotion that sentence had caused her. The silence lingered too much. Clark took off his glasses and pressed a miserable hand on his face.

"Hmm. Are we interrupting something?"  
Kal and Lois turned to the voice at the same time.

Near the entrance, Diana and Shayera stood together looking utterly uncomfortable. It was obvious they had walked in on the last part of the awkward conversation.

"No" Lois suddenly answered dryly. She turned to her (ex) boyfriend with serious eyes "Clark was just leaving"

The reporter got up, adjusted her elegant robe and went back to the room. Such a beautiful room that wouldn't be used after all. The kryptonian watched Lois leave feeling stupid and cruel. Why had he said that? Clark didn't notice Diana had walked up him until she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want my company, Kal? Someone to talk to?" His friend said. That made him smile sadly.  
"No. Thanks, Diana. I just wanna be by myself if you don't mind. You and Shayera can go do whatever you were doing"  
"Okay… but.. do you want me to go get something for you?"  
"No, thanks"  
"Nothing at all?"  
"Don't worry"

Diana nodded and left. She grabbed Shayera's hand and pulled her to a room up the stairs. The thanagarian gave Clark a comforting smile before entering it. The man sighed, feeling his head hurt. Then he looked down and understood. The only thing covering him was still that tiny towel, which was holding on for dear life.

*

“Ollie, talk to me” said Dinah, poking him with a toe.

The man’s back was against the wall, the further he could from her with his arms and legs crossed. He couldn’t look more like an angry baby. Dinah kept touching him with a stretched leg, but he ignored her with all his will. When her toe jabbed a specific rib, a giggle escaped him.

“Stop” he said, grabbing her ankle.  
“Do you realize how dumb this fight is?”  
“We’ve had dumber fights” Oliver said, pouting. The woman had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.  
"Right, so that makes this one quite reasonable"

The Arrow didn't answer out of stubbornness.  
“ _What I’m trying to say is…_ " she continued "...we need to find a way to stop stupid arguments, which we seem to get into a lot!”

Oliver sighed tiredly and rubbed an eye "Most of our arguments are about jealousy, Dinah"  
"I know. Maybe we can agree to something like… we don't talk about our love life to each other. Or maybe we don't date people from the League."  
"That makes no fucking sense" said the man calmly.  
"I don't know! Do _you_ have an idea?"  
"Yes, I do"

Oliver crawled until he was sitting in front of Dinah. His sudden motivated expression made the woman frown.  
"How about you date _me_?" He asked.

The Canary was frozen for a few seconds, just blinking. Oh wow, she should've seen that one coming.  
Silence fell in the elevator. Then the silence became a little awkward. The longer she took to answer, the more Ollies's face fell. Soon, he began laughing nervously.

"Date you?"  
"Yeah…"  
"You mean that?" Asked the blonde woman.  
"Y...yeah. You said you liked me, you know I like you too and… I don't know why we just don't do that, since we're both jealous of…"  
"You want to go out with me and not anybody else?"  
"Yes..."

Dinah raised her eyebrows in an expression Oliver didn't know what it meant.  
"Okay" she said.  
"Okay?"  
"I want to be your girlfriend, Ollie"  
"Really? Fuck, that's awesome!" Cheered the man. He laughed with such happiness, the Canary couldn’t help but smile "Di, can I kiss y…?”

His sentence was cut short when the woman jumped on his lap and sealed their mouths together. His surprised chuckle was drowned between their lips. He put his arms around her waist and pressed her back on the floor, wanting to squeeze her as much as he could.

"What? I become your girlfriend and suddenly you don't want to fuck me anymore?" Dinah moaned, nosing his neck.  
"Oh, dear Lord" whispered the man, dumb and cross eyed. He kissed every skin he could get his lips on, still trying to find the goddamn zipper in that body suit "If this elevator start to move now I'm gonna murder someone"

*

The hooded man finally stopped walking in circles and leaned on the wall. Even distracted, he still guarded the metal door. He looked both ways on the empty alley, then reached inside his pocket and grabbed his wallet.

"Great, now he's lighting a marijuana cigarette"  
"It's called a 'joint'..."

The man seemed to be awfully bored with waiting. He blew smoke into the air and watched the light over his head blink a little. The boy crouched on the roof so he wouldn't be seen. It worked, because the man turned his head to the street unaware he was being watched.

"He's waiting for the truck. Can't take long now"  
"Yeah yeah. We know"

Damian lowered his binoculars and frowned. He turned back and searched for Dick and Tim, only to find the two sitting down. The were comfortably covered by thick blankets and drinking something hot out of a thermos.

"You two are the worst warriors I've ever seen" growled the 13 year old boy.  
"Come on, Robin. The air is freezing and you're not warm enough" said Nightwing, curling more into the blanket. He smiled, utterly satisfied with the fluffiness.  
"Did you carry these all the way from the manor?!"  
"It's big enough for a vigilante and a half" teased Dick, opening his arm in a warm invitation.  
"Batman asked for our help. At least someone should be doing a proper patrol" said Damian, ignoring his older brother. He made a 'tt' noise before going back to his binoculars.

"You know I am monitoring every camera on the area with my tablet, right?" Said Red Robin from under a mountain of fabric. Only the light of the device could be seen coming out of it.  
"I'm sure you have a lot of blind spots" pouted the 13 year old, turning to his brothers.  
"Not really. I can see the stoner dude picking his nose right now"  
Damian avoided the impulse to look through his binoculars to confirm that.

"Damian, at least grab a blanket so you won't get sick" said Nightwing, throwing his head back. He was promptly ignored.  
"Hey, Dick, want Doritos?" Asked Tim.  
"What the fuck? You have Doritos under there?" Asked the young man, jumping inside the mountain of covers with his brother.

Damian resisted the urge to ask where they had carried all those things when Nightwing barely uses a bodysuit.

*

The emergency door opened and closed, making a lot of noise. The sound echoed through the creepy alley behind the House Organ club. Any person in their right mind would avoid walking alone in the dark and hidden places of Gotham. That only made the man’s presence there more suspicious.

"Yeah, I'm leaving now" he talked on his phone loudly, not caring who heard him. The man had a cigarette on his ear, covered by his dark short balding hair. He had a loose and uncaring walk, his bag swinging freely on his shoulder.

"I'll send you one of the pictures when I reach my car. You're not gonna believe it. Just hit jackpot in the Organ. Yeah, gonna make a fortune out of the shots"  
His voice finally got low, while his smile only got more mischievous "Gotham prince himself. Brucie Wayne probably took something different today, because he was beyond high. Lucky for me I got just the pictures I needed" He stopped for a few seconds, as if the person on the line was telling him something important "Nah, you can trust me on that. Wanna know? Brucie decided to finally strip, man. Lots of chest shots. Yeah, I know! Lots of sexy angles and horny faces. But that's not even the best part. Guess what… his perfect skin has some curious marks that the magazines are gonna be interested in"

The next second was very confusing for the man.

There was a crashing noise on the wall behind him. Startled, he turned around only to see his own cellphone, the one he had just been talking on, completely shattered on the ground. He took a few steps back, mouthing a very expressive "What the…?". Then he felt his back touch something.

The man turned around quickly and almost fell on the ground. There was someone behind him. Compared to the short and chubby man, that someone looked as big as a bear and strong as a bull. Only the shape of thick glasses were visible in the low light of the alley.

"Jack Fender, right?" Said a low voice.  
"Do I know you?!" Croaked Jack.  
"I know _you_. Photographers like you that make my job more difficult"

The mysterious man took a few steps forward, making the alarmed photographer take steps back. He suddenly hit the wall, nowhere to run from the huge man leaned over him. In the corner of his eye, Jack realized there was something in the stranger's hand. He looked down, eyes wide, waiting to see a gun or a knife. Instead he saw his own camera. The one he thought was in his bag (the one with all his thousand dollar photos). Before he could say something, however, the machine was crushed into pieces just by impossibly strong fingers. Jack saw the tiny metal and plastic bits falling to the ground, along with a split SD Card, along with his hopes of wealth.

"Look, man, take my phone, my wallet, my shoes. I don't care! Just don't hurt me" He said, raising his trembling hands.  
"Professionals like your kind make journalism look cheap"  
"Journa…? Sorry, man! I don't know. What do you want me to say?"  
"Did you stop to think about Bruce Wayne's feelings?"  
"...W… what?"

Jack saw the light shine a little in the stranger's glasses.  
"Maybe he was having a bad day and you chose to take advantage of that"

Jack blinked at the big shadow. "Um…"  
"That's right, you didn't think. Paparazzis never do. You explore him, forgetting the man has a heart"  
"Are you... talking about stoned Brucie?" Asked Jack, frowning.   
"Yes! Don't you care that maybe he was having a tough week? Sometimes people just want to have a good time and make questionable choices. Maybe he didn't even want to be drugged, but things lost control and… that's the result!"  
"...Okay?"  
" _Maybe_ he was torn between his rational mind and his nature and culture. Sometimes people have bad ideas when they go through things like that. Does that make them monsters? No. Sometimes people just want… a little understanding!"  
"Um…"  
"Maybe… maybe he was dealing with things that went beyond the human nature and reached matters of… I don't know... the soul. Like… weird connections that appear out of thin air and change things in the blink of an eye, leaving us looking stupid. That's more difficult to deal with than people would think and all we need is a bit more patience!" At those last words, his voice cracked a little bit.

After that, the alley went silent. The photographer blinked in confusion.  
"Dude… do you need a moment to yourself?"  
"The point is...!" Shouted the man suddenly, startling Jack "If I ever see you looking at Bruce Wayne… if you ever _think_ about taking another picture of him, you're gonna be sorry. And believe me. I'll know if you do"

The photographer stood still, not sure if he was supposed to answer that or not. Slowly he nodded, staring wide eyed at the silhouette with glasses. The strange man than took a step back, giving him space.

"Sorry about the phone" the man muttered awkwardly before walking away and quickly disappearing in the darkness. Jack was frozen in place, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"...What the…?"

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment!


	9. Chapter 9

Hal almost cried in relief when the penthouse door opened with his keycard. Part of him kinda expected some trouble, even entering the hotel room. The silence and warmth felt like heaven after the day he had. He dragged his feet to a sofa and sunk in it. _God_ , that felt good.

The warm flickering glow in the room came from the fireplace, that had been left lit the whole night. The man closed his eyes for a second, but not too long, so he wouldn't fall asleep. He just wanted to rest a little bit before getting up again. He really needed to stop fucking around and go find Bruce. Sometimes Jordan would hear soft thuds coming from a closed door upstairs, he hoped it was the gothamite.

A noise of something falling on water startled Hal and he remembered there was a pool outside the sliding doors. He raised his head, looking over the couch, and saw someone sat on the edge of the water.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, approaching the other man and sitting next to him.

Carter Hall was barefoot, toes playing with the water. He was dry, but for some reason his huge wings were a little wet. The thanagarian raised his brown eyes to meet Hal's, looking curious.

"Wow, you look like shit" Carter muttered.  
"Thanks… Why is there a bed under the water?

Both men looked at the king sized mattress completely submerged (and most likely ruined). Looking well, you could also see a few candles and fruits in the bottom of the pool.

"Oh, yeah. It was already there when I arrived. I don't know how Lois managed to do that alone"  
" _Lois_ did that?!"  
"You missed a whole scene. She was pissed, throwing things and cursing. Her dress was wet, so I gave her something comfortable to wear and she left. I don't think she'll come back"  
"Where's Clark?"  
"I don't know. But she did look like she needed to break something"  
"Well…" Hal watched a few bubbles escape the mattress "Good for her"

Carter took a sip of a beer bottle Hal hadn't noticed was there. The pilot used the time of distraction to analyze the other man's wings. Flying because of the ring or because of a plane were completely different from flying with wings. Jordan wished he could try that too.

The whole outside area felt like a dream. It was beautifully lit with a blue glow that came from the shining pool. Everything had a sleek black surface, with marble details. Over the ledge, however, Gotham showed how painfully different things were. Somehow the sounds of voices, music, sirens and cars didn't reach the quiet penthouse. It was as if the place was a magical palace away from the hellish town with dark red skies. Hal wondered if Bruce really enjoyed that, feeling separated from his beloved city in those gold towers.

"Why are you here?" Jordan asked again and Hall raised an eyebrow.  
"I was coming to save Shayera from boredom. Little did I know that she didn't need any saving"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Shay and Diana are in the bedroom together right now"  
"Doing wh…? Oh"

Carter gave Hal a little smile and took another sip of beer.  
"Sorry, man" Muttered Hal, uncomfortable.  
"Sorry for what?"  
"For that. How are you feeling?"  
"Fine. And you?" Answered the warrior conversationally and that made the pilot blink in confusion. Carter barked a laugh at his expression.

"Hal, me and Shay have an open relationship"  
"Wait, really? Since when?"  
"Ever since we started dating"  
"I didn't know…"  
"I mean… think about it" Carter offered him a sip of beer, but Hal shook his head and frowned, thinking about his growing headache "I'll be forever bound to Shay, in all our many lives to come. I already have her. Fooling around a little won't change anything"

Hal considered those words and nodded. It did make sense.  
"Besides…" Carter continued "...who wouldn't want to fuck Diana if they had a chance?"

That got a smirk out of the Lantern, who looked up at the clouds illuminated by Gotham's nightlife.  
"Yeah, can't deny that"

*

Clark raised his head, looking at the other side of the road, and froze. He blinked in surprise, eyebrows raised. After a few seconds he barked a laugh, because… _of course_. After walking aimlessly through Gotham avenues for at least half an hour (like a sad drunk), _of course_ he would end up on the same street as the hotel. _Of course_ his heart would lead him back to where _he_ was.

The man cleaned the lenses of his unnecessary glasses, as if giving himself time to prepare, breathed deeply a couple of times and slowly crossed the street. Kal entered the shady small bar, nodding to the barman. The bearded old man with a silver ring in each finger measured him up and down before continuing to clean glasses. The ceiling was a little too low for the 2m kryptonian, so he sat on a stool next to the counter. A second later a foamy beer appeared in front of him.

Kal took a sip and looked around, searching for the familiar face he was after. Then, he noticed with a startle the little girl that sat on a stool next to him. Was she there before? Even though it was the middle of the night, the tiny 6 year old didn't look at all bothered by the dark bar full of grown man. She drank orange juice from a box completely undisturbed.

Sat next to her, Bruce Wayne drank a glass of water and didn't seemed shocked by the tiny girl either. The gothamite observed Clark with a raised brow. He looked as destroyed as before, with blushed cheeks, dark circles under his eyes, dilated pupils and messy hair. This time, however, a big dark coat covered his upper body and he looked a little more awake.

"Need more water, Brucie?" The barman asked, his tone surprisingly sweet for such a gruff man.  
"Can I have one more glass, please?" He answered. The old man filled another cup and gave the billionaire, while giving Clark an untrusting look.  
"Thanks, George"

"Um… Bruce…?" Kal whispered, watching the gothamite's throat as he drank water. Then, he looked down and noticed the little girl couldn't stop staring at him. "Uuh…"  
"Have you met Emma, Kal?" Wayne asked.

That seemed to be the girl's cue, because she immediately made a particularly miserable pose.  
"Please, mister. Can you give me some money? My grandma will lock me in my room without dinner if I go home with nothing. I can't spend another night hungry!"  
Bruce's eyebrows shot up. "Is that true?"  
The 6 year old turned to him, with a shy smile on her face "...Not really"  
Bruce threw his head back and gave a loud amused laugh. It had been a while since he laughed like that. He messed Emma's hair, not caring for her naughty behavior.

"Emma" interrupted George, the barman "I'll give you some chocolate if you go home. Okay?"  
"Okay!" Shouted the kid, jumping off the bench with her arm already stretched. After receiving a sizeable chocolate bar, she left singing "G'night, George. G'night, Brucie"

Bruce watched the 6 year old leave, a fond smile on his face. After so much time seeing the gothamite only as the bat, Clark had forgotten how much Wayne loved children.

When the silence started to grow, the reporter sighed.  
"I'm sorry about before, B. I hope you're not angry at me"  
Bruce raised a brow again "I don't know what you're talking about"  
"No, I'm serious..." Clark said, grabbing the gothamite's hand in his own. He thought the man would tense up at his touch, but that only seemed to gain him more attention. "I don't know if you understand me, but my instincts have led me to do weird things lately. I didn't realize it wasn't okay to corner you… literally and not, but I…"  
"No, Clark. Really..." interrupted Bruce, pressing the reporter's hand "I actually don't remember what happened"  
"...Oh"

"Yeah, my memory hasn't been good tonight" Bruce muttered, more to himself than to Kal. He didn't expect a warm comforting hand that was put on his cheek. This time the man froze a little. Kryptonians were unnaturally hot. That felt… a little too good.  
"I know. I'm sorry…" Clark whispered.  
"It's not your fault"  
"No, it's not. But we haven't been good friends to you tonight. Especially me…"

"Clark…" Bruce whispered even lower, furrowing his brow "Was I drugged?" Clark sighed, feeling worse.  
"Yes, you were"  
"But I don't understand! How…?"  
"It's complicated. You do look better than before"  
"Everything is so confusing right now..."  
"I know. I'm sorry"  
"You're apologizing an awful lot tonight" Wayne said, not noticing the way he had leaned more on the kryptonian hand. Clark felt his own cheeks heat up.  
"Heh… you have no idea"

Wayne closed his eyes, enjoying the contact, and stayed like that for a few seconds. Kal tried not to blush, seeing Wayne so pleased and cozy. However, sudden like a lightning, the gothamite straightened up and looked away.  
"What are you doing here? Where's Lois?" Bruce asked lowly, slurring through all the words. Clark let his hand fall. He couldn't help the sense of deja vu.  
"She left. I can hear her going back to Metropolis on a cab"  
"Why?!"  
"I messed up. Broke her heart"  
"Oh…" Wayne looked quite surprised "I'm sorry…"  
"Now who's the one apologizing?"

A small smile appeared on Bruce's lips, but he took a sip of his water to hide it. Clark saw it anyway.  
"I guess that means she and I are not together anymore..." he continued. After all this time, Kal couldn't help the sad note on his voice.

Wayne nodded, furrowing his brow. Then he got silent. He started thinking about the matter, but found himself lost in his own intoxicated mind.

He distractedly took the glass to his lips again, this time with real intention of drinking it. Once again, the kryptonian's eyes got stuck in the movement of the gothamite's elegant throat. Once again he was aware of the primal instinct telling him to take Bruce for himself. This time, however, Clark didn't try to stop, but to accept that as a new part of himself. Something that wouldn't go away and he needed to get used to. He wouldn't do anything if Wayne didn't want to.

"You know what? Maybe the end of my relationship wasn't all that bad" whispered Clark.

Those words didn't reach Bruce, however. The man seemed to be in another world. He had frozen still and was looking at the lights of the bar as if he could see fairies and gnomes in them. Maybe the drug wasn't completely out of his system after all.

"Alright. It's time to go back, B. You need to rest" Kal said already getting up from his seat. He glanced at his own beer, left warm and forgotten on the counter. Wayne gave him a suspicious look, hesitant to move, but nodded after a while.  
"How much do I owe you, George?" He asked the bearded man, that had been pretending not to hear their conversation.  
"Nothing, Brucie. You didn't buy anything!"  
"Oh"

*

Alfred removed the thermometer from Damian's mouth. The butler looked at the temperature and glared disapprovingly at him, but said nothing. He put a wool quilt over his covers, making the lying boy more comfortable.  
"I suggest you sleep, master Damian. Your father will talk to you when he gets home tomorrow"

The man refreshed the wet towel over the 13 year old's forehead and left the bedroom. The boy grunted in annoyance, frowning.

"I told you so" Damian turned to the window only to find a very smug Nightwing there.  
"Oh, no"  
"But 'nooo'. You're too good for fluffy blankets and hot chocolate" Dick jumped on the bed, shaking the feverish boy.  
"Cut the jokes, Grayson"  
"Jokes? I'm here to help a very sick little boy"  
"Uugh, leave me alone or I'll cut your..."  
"That means you don't want to watch the first episode of The Mandalorian?"

Damian blinked, wide eyed, then sunk deeper into his bed. Only the top of his head was visible.  
"I didn't say that…" he whispered.  
"Oh, so you do want to?" Teased Dick, already turning on the boy's computer.  
"Alfred told me to sleep. I don't want to be sicker tomorrow"  
"Since Bruce will probably ground you, you don't have to worry about your commitments or your patrol"

Damian crossed his arms and pouted. Dick smiled, trying not to laugh, and adjusted himself next to his brother. By the time the words 'Star Wars' appeared, Damian had already stopped sulking.

*

Carter Hall should've known. It was quite silly. Why would he think he'd be in charge while dealing with two intense warriors?  
"Tighter, Di. He can handle it" whispered Shayera, in that way that made Carter get even harder.

The amazon smiled mischievously and obeyed. She tightened the rope that was around the man's wrists tying him to the bed frame. It hurt a little, but he didn't complain. Shay liked to test his limits.

"Comfortable?" Asked Hawk Girl. She crawled over her naked boyfriend until she could sit on his chest. Seeing her wet pussy so close to his mouth without being able to lick it made the man frown. He remembered why he didn't like Rope Play so much.

"I propose a game…" said Diana, sitting next to the two of them. Carter could feel his skin tingling with the proximity of the princess's naked body. Between Shayera and Diana, Hall felt like a teenager "...Truth or truth"

The man swallowed, finally realizing what he was tied up with. That very moment, Wonder Woman's Lasso even glowed as if on cue.  
"So… wanna play?" Asked Shayera.  
"What?! What do I get from telling you the truth about anything you ask without a filter?" He protested.

"If you're a good boy and behave, Diana and I will reward you in the end" Said the thanagarian, sliding her finger over his hard cock.

Carter blinked. Then he opened his mouth to answer, stopped and closed it. After eyeing the two women suspiciously he sighed and smirked.  
"Sure. Sounds fun"

*

Bruce squirmed like a little child.  
It would be funny if it wasn't so damn annoying. Kal tightened his grip, but that only made the grown man struggle harder. Apparently, the gothamite would rather fall to his death than to be carried bridal style anywhere. That made flying the side of the hotel towards the penthouse a lot less stealthy.

"Okay, okay!!! We're here!" Said Clark, putting Wayne on the ground. He received an unjust Batglare™ and pouted in frustration.

The penthouse living room had a lot less privacy than Lois and his bedroom, but at least it wasn't trashed (or missing a mattress). Wayne took a few unsteady steps forward, but started to lean too dangerously to the left. Before he could fall, Kal grabbed him by the waist. 

"C… can I just sit down?" The gothamite asked, eyes closed as if he was in pain.

The next second, Bruce was sitting on a huge sofa and a hand was massaging circles on his back. He wished he wouldn't get used to those warm fingers on his skin.  
"Are you okay? Wanna throw up?"  
"No, I'm just dizzy"  
"Lay down then" Gentle hands under his knees helped him turn around and he rested his head on the arm of the couch.

Kal made the fire stronger on the big gas fireplace. The room was a little cold and he knew soon Bruce would be shivering. When the warm orange glow from the fire made the room more visible, Clark noticed the way the gothamite had tiredly sunk into the cushions.

Still with his eyes closed, Wayne began removing the big coat Clark had no idea where it came from. He threw it on the ground unceremoniously. Then, he finally ripped away the button shirt that had been falling off his body all night.

Once again, Bruce's scars were visible for Clark. Without the stroboscopic effects and dark lights, the man's bruises managed to have almost all the colors of the rainbow. Most of them were already healing, a soft purple, yellow and green, but some were almost black and blue, an angry red surrounding the area. Before Kal could stop himself, his fingers touched softly a series of stitches on Wayne's waist. He remembered the cuts. They were caused by huge shards of broken glass when Batman escaped a futuristic cage. It was so easy for the League to forget about them after the mission.

Bruce's eyes opened, but he kept still. He watched quietly as Clark mapped out his bruises, cuts and burns. Sometimes the kryptonian would widen his eyes and approach a particularly curious scar, but would move on soon after. Somehow Kal had forgotten Bruce was a man, not a work of art in a museum. He was quickly reminded of that when his fingers brushed a nasty burn and Wayne flinched a little.

"Sorry!" Kal said, jumping back after he realized what he was doing.  
"It's okay…" Bruce whispered. The reporter blushed and pushed his glasses up his nose. A nervous habit he had. "What's wrong?"

"You never really tell us when you're injured, do you?" Clark asked after a while "You never tell me when you're in pain"  
"I work through pain"  
"That's not…" The reporter pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.  
"It is _my_ problem" Bruce said, a little annoyed.  
"No, it's not! You're part of our team and we can't allow you to go to battle when you're hurt!"  
"Last time I checked, _Kent_ , I'm the strategist" The gothamite got up a little from the couch.  
"You're also one of the few of us without some special ability"  
"So I need a fucking nanny because of it?"  
"I didn't say that" Clark rolled his eyes.  
"Let your country ass know, Kent, that I've been able to take care of myself long before you learned how to wear your boxers the right way!"  
"Bruce!"  
"And I can very well kick your ass, boy scout, as you already know!"  
"Bruce, be quiet for a second"  
"Quiet? Don't tell me to be quiet, you…"  
Before Bruce could even think of a proper offense, strong lips pressed against his.

The gothamite's eyes widened in shock. The kiss deepened and arms tightened around his waist. Clark's eyes were closed tight and his whole face was red, but he didn't dare break away from Wayne's soft lips. When they started to respond, pressing back, the kryptonian felt his whole body get warm. Bruce moaned into his mouth.

It was like a desperate dance in which no man knew who was leading. It didn't take long for Clark to be over the gothamite.

Wayne's fingers moved through soft curls. When he dragged his nails down the other man's neck, he heard an animal growl as an answer. _Fuck_ , that could do things to him.

Inhumanly strong hands squeezed Wayne's ass and he couldn't help the startled smile that appeared on his face. That's when Clark broke the kiss. To stare at the smile. They were… so rare and so beautiful, he couldn't help but look, especially knowing he was the cause of that one.

"You only want to kiss me when we fight" whispered Bruce, chuckling.  
"I want to kiss you all the time lately" answered Kal, connecting their mouths again.

This time the kiss wasn't fast and desperate, but slow and deep. Kal took his time devouring the gothamite. They tasted each other, licking everything they could. Soon the kryptonian was mouthing Bruce's jaw. When he reached the neck, however, he let his teeth drag slowly on the thin skin. The bite he took wasn't that strong, but was enough to make Wayne moan and jerk in pleasure. Kal couldn't help the effects that had on his cock.

The billionaire grabbed those curls again with one hand, while the other firmly tried to open the reporter's belt. A very hard task when he had nice lips sucking behind his ear. Bruce felt dizzy when his fingers finally grabbed Kal's big throbbing cock over his underwear.

"Whoa, hold on" stopped Clark, pulling the billionaire's hand out of his pants.  
"I'm sorry. I thought you wanted that" Bruce said furrowing his brow. It was awful to see the hint of rejection on his expression.  
"Oh, no, I do! I really do..." the reporter grabbed Wayne's chin with his fingers, raising his head "... But we won't have sex until you're sober, B. I want you to give me real consent"  
"But… I want you to fuck me, Kal" Bruce moaned in a naughty way that didn't help the aching boner Clark had inside his pants.  
"I want you too, but I'm not going to do anything tonight. Okay?" He gave a soft peck between Wayne's eyebrows. A much gentler gesture than before.  
"...Okay"

Once again, Clark initiated a kiss, but a soft one, kind and careful. He slowly laid on the sofa, taking off his suit jacket and putting over Bruce. After making sure the gothamite was comfortable in his pillow, the kryptonian kept kissing him softly and shushing him when the man got restless.

Soon Wayne closed his heavy eyelids and his breathing slowed down. He calmly curled into Kal. The kryptonian watched the other man, brushing his knuckles on the pale skin. When he felt Bruce was peacefully asleep, he sighed and closed his own eyes.  
It was finally time to end the night.

*


	10. Chapter 10

****

It was a very rainy morning. The clouds above the city weren't the usual dark color, though, but a light shade of gray. Maybe that was Gotham's version of sunny - the lighter color the polluted atmosphere could manage. It was still 7am. Maybe the rest of the day would change.

The heavy rain hid the horizon behind a white curtain. Thick drops fell on the penthouse pool, making the water splash and shake. The mattress at the bottom didn't move at all.

The morning was as freezing as the night had been. Inside the glass doors, the room was still warm. They had forgotten to turn off the fireplace.

*

"Where were you?!" Asked Shayera frowning, a piece of cake halfway inside her mouth. Clark, Diana and Hal turned towards the door, but not Carter, who was too busy putting syrup on his waffles.

Oliver and Dinah walked towards the dining table, looking awful. They were tired, sweaty, disheveled, but... not unhappy. They were quite satisfied for some reason.  
"Seriously? We were trapped in the elevator all night!" Said Ollie, sitting down. The heroes looked at each other, blinking "No one thought of looking for us?!"  
The whole table fell into an embarrassed silence. Hal actually shoved a bun down his throat to avoid talking.

"At least your ordered us breakfast food" Dinah said, stealing two of Carter's waffles. The thanagarian looked at them go, a sad expression on his face.

Somehow, Hal Jordan was the only one that didn't look hungover at all. He had prepared for the chance Diana would punch him in the throat, but apparently the warrior woke up quite peaceful that morning. Shayera, Carter and her still had hotel robes on.

Clark, on the other hand, was so distracted he had spilled coffee on his undershirt and hadn't even noticed. He felt… unexpectedly great. He would never doubt his heart again: the whole world looked amazing when he knew Bruce wanted him too.

"Clark…" called Oliver. The kryptonian was staring at the rain outside with a dumb smile on his face "Clark!" That got his attention "What's up, man?"

Hal, who didn't know the whole Bruce part of the story, thought of Lane. He instantly worried Superman would be down because of the break up. "It's complicated, Ollie. Leave him alone" he interrupted, giving Arrow a meaningful look.

Clark raised his eyebrows, amused. When he looked at Diana, however, he noticed the woman smirking at him with a knowing expression. _Of course_ the goddess knew. It was very hard to hide something from her. Diana looked quickly at the couch in front of the fireplace, where a sleeping bat snored softly. She subtly raised her glass before drinking from it. Kal rolled his eyes and smiled back.

Oliver tried to steal one of Carter's waffles too and was met with a knife to his throat. Dinah smiled and gave him one of hers, so there wouldn't be bloodshed. Diana and Shayera exchanged glances and laughed, looking like silly girls instead of wise women. After their night, the two had discovered how much they enjoyed each other's company. Hal apparently had the mission of tasting every food on that table. Meanwhile the storm outside only got stronger and darker. Kal felt happy. It was a nice morning.

Suddenly there was a shuffling noise on the living room, then an annoyed grunt. Clark noticed it first and gazed at a couch that was turned away from the table. A black tuft of hair could be seen moving around, but not the grumpy head it was attached to. A louder cough made everyone look.

Slowly, Bruce rose from the sofa. He couldn't look sleepier, with his hair standing up and swollen face. He scratched his cheek and looked around in confusion, like he couldn't remember where he was. Then noticed everyone at the table staring at him and chuckling.

"At 5 in the morning I was searching everywhere for Grumpy" Grumbled Hal, leaning his chin on his hand "....the club, the street, the hotel. Guess my surprise when I find him sleeping on the couch" Besides his words, the man didn't look so bothered by it.

After a few seconds pause and a deep sigh, the gothamite walked (like a turtle) and sat with his friends - and next to Clark.

Apparently the League would never get over Bruce's scars and wounds. For the third time, the gothamite felt like a zoo animal being stared at. Was that how J'onn J'onzz felt when he joined the team?

"Where's my shirt?" Bruce asked with a hoarse voice. Only pride stopped him from covering himself with his hands.  
"Over there, but I don't think it's wearable" said Diana. It was true. The black shirt on the floor had lost too many buttons for some reason. Clark remembered the way the fabric had poorly clung to Bruce's chest, barely concealing a sweaty nipple. Then the man ripped it off himself. The kryptonian looked away and swallowed a mouthful of coffee to clean his sinful mind.

"Here" said Hal, taking off the brown jacket he always wore and putting on the man's naked shoulders. Wayne looked at him as if he had grown a second head, but mumbled a 'thanks'.

Bruce had an awful migraine. Clark knew that because he could literally feel the gothamite’s discomfort. Somehow the bond was growing with each hour that passed and he started to realize that the other man would be always on the back of his mind. If Wayne felt that as strongly, he wasn't showing.

As if he could hear the question, Bruce looked at Clark with furrowed brows. Their gazes connected and a silent understanding passed through them. Kal looked away, feeling his face get hot. His dark skin was never enough to hide his profuse blushing. Even though he wasn't looking, he was aware that the gothamite was thinking about him.

Then, he felt a soft touch on his leg. Under the table, Bruce’s hesitant fingers brushed the outside of his thigh as a way of calling attention. It was an unexpectedly sweet gesture that made Clark blink in surprise. No one else seemed to have noticed the subtle act.

Slowly, he moved his right hand until it covered Bruce’s. He felt the gothamite startle a little at the contact, as if he hadn't really expected a response. Kal kept his eyes forward, pretending to pay attention to Hal's opinion on Gotham's police force, but his focus was on the way Bruce's heartbeat was faster than usual. They were two men pretending their lives hadn't been shaken like a snow globe in less than 24 hours.

"Babes, it was an awesome evening, but I need to get ready to leave" said Diana suddenly, putting her napkin over her empty plate. Everyone gave the woman a comprehensive smile, but didn't stop eating.

The amazon walked up the stairs with the same elegance as always, even while wearing a robe. She entered her bedroom, searching for her expensive clothing that had ended up thrown on the floor. The woman put it on without a care, longing for her own shower and her own bed. She had a meeting at the museum in a few hours, she needed a proper rest.

"Diana, hold on a second"  
Wonder Woman turned to Carter, who was standing by the door. The brown eyed man was as beautiful that morning as the night before, even with literal ruffled feathers. Diana took a step closer and gave her friend a chance to speak.  
"I wanted to say to you" started the thanagarian "I had a lot of fun last night, but I hope... that what happened between the three of us doesn't affect…"

The princess softly put a finger on his mouth, stopping his thought process. She smiled reassuringly while he blinked, expecting.  
"I enjoyed last night as well, Carter. I'm happy I had this experience with the two of you and I hope this only makes our friendship stronger and our partnership more lasting"

The woman leaned in and gave him a small, kind kiss.  
"And I trust you take care of Shayera with the same amount of love she uses to take care of you"

Carter looked down at his feet and smiled. Diana laughed at him and grabbed his elbow, pushing him towards the door. The two of them left the room, ignoring the mess they had made the previous night.

*

Shayera landed on the metal floor and heard the sound echo through the whole cave. She looked up and saw the bats fly around because of the loud disturbance. She would never get used to the dark cold Batcave.

The place was a bit of a labyrinth, but after a while she found the main computer area. Hawk Girl stopped and stared at the glass screen that was the size of a wall. It was turned off, but it was still as impressive.

"Oh. It's you" said a voice to her right.  
Shay turned and saw Hal Jordan. He was sitting on a small table covered with papers and pencils, typing on a ridiculously tiny computer. Somehow he looked exhausted again.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Since the Isjsko incident, Bruce made me use my ring to translate every report, every document and every research that exist on the drug"  
"Really? That doesn't sound so cruel. How long have you been here?"  
"This is my fourth day without sleep, but I think I'm getting to the end" said the man, drinking coffee from a mug. The smile on his face was a little too manic.  
"I'm sure it is…"

Shayera leaned over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. Apparently a lot of letters and codes that she had no idea where it came from, but the green ring on Hal's finger seemed to be turning those into english in the air.

"Who did you think I was before? When I arrived" She asked after a while.  
"Oh. I thought it was Clark"  
"Clark? He makes a different noise when he's landing"  
"I know. It's just because he's here all the time lately, I thought he was back"  
"Back from work?"  
"No. He asked Lois to go drink a coffee with him. He wanted to talk to her"  
"Ah. That sounds... difficult"  
"Hah… yeah" Hal served himself coffee again and drank the whole cup in one go. Shay decided he had enough and took the thermos out of his reach.

"Wait… What are _you_ doing here?" The Lantern asked.  
"I'm about to sacrifice a big part of myself so I can honor a deal" she answered cryptically. She received a very unimpressed look - the one that you learn after spending too much time with Alfred Pennyworth "Hah, just kidding. I promised Bruce a sample of my blood when we were at the club"  
"What?! No. Don't give it to him!" The man turned, startled.  
"Why?"  
"Bruce analyzed _everyone's_ blood (I think it's a fetish to him), but you and Carter always make my day when you tell him 'no' and he makes that lemon sucking face"  
Only to illustrate it, Hal made an exaggerated pout. Shayera smiled. She couldn't deny she loved that childish frown on Batman.  
"Yeah, well… A promise is a promise"  
"C'mon. Will you deny the League the pleasure of seeing Spooky vexed again?"  
"He'll probably go after me if I don't honor the deal. I don't need _that_ pain in the ass"

"Hold on. Did he mention the blood sample at all those last few days?" Hal asked, going back to working on his tiny computer.  
"... Not really" Shay furrowed her brow.  
"Have you ever heard of Bruce being delicate when approaching people?"  
"So… what? You think he forgot?"  
"Yes! Like many things about that night, which will forever be forgotten in history. If I were you, I wouldn't even mention"  
Shayera bit her lip, considering those words "It _is_ a very convincing point"

"You know, you two…" said someone behind the two heroes. Shayera and Hal turned and saw an amused Dick wearing workout clothes "...if you plan on deceiving Bruce, I suggest planning on a Batcave that doesn't have lots of cameras…” The young man headed towards the gym, leaving the two embarrassed adults “...and that doesn't echoes"

*


	11. Chapter 11

"Stop teasing me" whispered Bruce.  
"I'm not teasing you. I'm just taking my time" whispered Kal. He looked up and saw his lover's red cheeks and dazed eyes. The colors of the sunset entering the room gave the man a jovial glow.

Bruce's rush didn't seem to bother Kent at all. On the contrary. His slow bites and licks on the pale skin caused goosebumps, which Clark enjoyed very much. The kryptonian’s lips stopped on a bruise over Wayne’s chest. His tongue attacked the purple.

“What about this one? ” he whispered.  
“Sniper rifle bullet. My armor can hold it, but it still hurts.”  
“And this one?” Asked Clark, squeezing the bat’s ribs. There were a lot of scars there, each one different from the other.  
“Which one?”  
"The thin red one. It doesn’t look so old"  
"Ah. Damian. He’s very good with a sword when he's angry"  
"Oh, no. He must've felt awful afterwards" frowned Clark, before kissing the damaged skin.  
“He did”

The reporter rubbed his mouth everywhere he could. Bruce smelled like heaven and tasted like nothing else. Maybe it was just the bond they shared that made Clark feel those things - that made him so crazy about the other man - but he couldn't get enough and he didn't want to stop.

"This one is quite interesting..." He said, before sucking Bruce's nipple, in which there was a small scar. The light pink of his areola was interrupted on the side by a thin white line.

That was enough to make Wayne squirm. Clark kept sucking and biting the nipple until his best friend couldn't stop the moans. The billionaire covered his own mouth with a hand. When Kal started massaging the other nipple too, he felt Bruce get hard.

"It… It's… ." Kal stopped sucking. Wayne felt his hands get weak and inhaled deeply, putting his thoughts in order "Catwoman. It was made by Catwoman"  
"She marked you?" whispered the kryptonian, feeling a pang of jealousy. The slight look of betrayal on his face made Bruce frown.  
"Marked me?"

Then Bruce saw the whole world twist and turn. Suddenly his front was pressed against the bed and strong fingers were sliding down his back. An impatient hand grabbed his ass, spreading open his buttcheeks. The gothamite looked back, panting, and saw Clark massaging his own big cock while looking at the ass in front of him. His alien blue eyes were almost animalistic. The sight was so fucking sexy.  
“Someone’s eager” he teased, smirking.

Wayne spread his legs further, waiting. A bead of pre-cum slid down Kal's shaft, which he picked up with a finger and slowly smeared across Bruce's hole. His index finger circulated it, putting just a little pressure trying to make his lover relax. However, before he could put the tip inside, there was something at the back of the kryptonian’s head that made him stop.

“You want me to fuck you without prep?” asked Clark, using his connection to Wayne's mind a little too well.  
Bruce grabbed his wrists and pulled him closer. He wrapped the strong kryptonian arms around his stomach, rubbing his ass on that amazing boner.  
“I’ve waited too long. You made me impatient” The man whispered with closed eyes, drunk on the contact.

Kal decided to give the spoiled billionaire what he wanted. In the blink of an eye, Clark was already coating his own cock with lube. Bruce leaned a little when he felt a cold squirt slide between his cheeks and drip onto his leg. Soon wet hands were grabbing his hips a little too strongly and the fat tip was poking him. It entered easily, already stretching the tight hole a little.

“All in. Now” Bruce whispered, feeling how hot his face was.  
“No, I’m gonna hurt you, B” answered the kryptonian. He nosed the sensitive skin behind his lover’s ear and felt his cock being pressed by a pleasure spasm.  
“Now, Kent”  
“It’s not gonna be pleasant”  
“Stop thinking about it and just d…"

Bruce didn’t have time to finish his sentence, because Kal pushed his whole dick inside without hesitation. The gothamite let out a loud gasp and fell into the bed, feeling how painful it was to be stretched by a thick kryptonian cock too quickly. That had been a bad idea. Clark felt electricity shooting up his back as a reflection of his lover's pain. He fell over the other man, gasping.

"I told you… it would hurt" breathed Kal.  
"It's fine" Bruce answered, passing his fingers through Kent's curls in a soothing way. He knew the kryptonian wasn't used to feeling pain.

After that the two of them just kept still. They grabbed each other stronger. There was a silent affection being passed through each movement, each touch. Slowly the ache started to lessen. Bruce smirked, realizing the kryptonian filled him to the hilt. They fit perfectly.

When the man started moving, Wayne tensed in anticipation. Kal fucked in a slow rhythm, enjoying the slide of his cock inside that tight ass. The gothamite had forgotten the way his prostate was never left untouched, making his toes curl with pleasure. He raised his ass from the mattress, feeling his own dick leak on the sheets.

Then the kryptonian sped the pace. A little tentative at first. Clark grabbed the other man's hip, feeling himself get overwhelmed just by that change of rhythm. Soon, however, he let out a low grunt and pushed Bruce's head against the bed. The new position allowed the kryptonian to get on top of his ass and pound into him. Moans were punched out of Bruce with every thrust. He pressed his eyes closed. The man preferred it rougher, but he never imagined boy scout Superman would ever fuck his brains out like that.

"Rao… you're so.. " said the kryptonian with a tight jaw. He inhaled the smell of Bruce's hair, that couldn't be more intoxicating.  
"Please, don't stop" Moaned the gothamite. He grabbed the sheets in desperation, but Clark didn't give him the luxury. The kryptonian grabbed his throat and pulled up, lifting his upper body from the bed. He had no movement besides impaling himself to the hilt on Kal's cock.

One hand held Bruce by the throat and the other pumped his dick in the rhythm of the thrusts. The gothamite was seeing stars, throat raw from holding back sounds. Clark couldn't think straight. His brain kept giving animal messages of fucking, biting and marking. His whole body surrounded his lover, who kept taking him in so fucking well. Such a good baby.

"...please, Kal" moaned Bruce.  
"Shh, I'll make you feel good" said Clark, kissing his hair.

The thrusts became wide and deep. Pleasure ran through the two men like waves. Their movements, synced as if they shared the same body. The bond made a lot more than connect their emotions. It turned sex into a dazing experience.

The hand on Bruce's throat tightened. The man tried to tell Clark that he wouldn't last long, but proper words were being fucked out of him. Instead he grabbed Kal's shoulders using his nails and hoped the man got the message. He did. The hand holding Wayne by the neck moved to grab his hair, pulling his head back with a jerk. Air entered his body too quick, making tears slide down his face. His elegant white throat was now exposed for Kal's teeth to explore.

"Kal… p-please. You're gonna make me…"  
"Come for me, baby" whispered Clark.  
Orgasm hit Bruce like a crashing wave. He moaned loudly, spasms running through his whole body. It was like nothing he had ever felt. Ropes of cum fell on the bed and slid down his aching legs. His nails dug deeper into the other man's dark skin. It would hurt if it were anybody else.

Kal felt the force of his lover's orgasm and felt himself be pushed over the edge along. His muscles tightened as he came inside Bruce. He grunted, pressing his cock until he was completely inside the gothamite and cum dripped out of that abused hole. Before he could stop himself, his teeth sunk into the soft meat of Wayne's neck. The billionaire gasped in shock, feeling another spasm of pleasure shaking him.

Clark held Bruce tightly through their whole orgasm, until their bodies didn't shake anymore and the only sounds in the room were their heavy breaths. The kryptonian sighed, satisfied, feeling his limbs tingle with the intensity.  
Wayne leaned heavily on him, tired. Kal laid them both on the bed and hugged his lover tight.

Bruce shook and tensed when the kryptonian took his still hard dick out of him. He would be oversensitized for a while.  
"That was… wow" sighed Clark, next to his lover's ear.  
Bruce turned himself towards the other man, learning his head on his neck. The kryptonian couldn't remember when he ever saw his best friend so loving and peaceful. The mark of his teeth would form a new bruise on the pale skin. One that wouldn’t fade too soon.

"Are you okay, B?" He asked. The gothamite was silent a long time after the question.  
"Yes…It's just… It's been a while…"  
"Since you made love?" Asked Kal.  
"Since I 'made love', instead of 'had sex' " said Bruce, looking at him with serious ice blue eyes. Clark couldn't describe the way those words made his heart jump. So many things passed through his head, but he chose to voice none of them. A happy silence was enough.

"You're still hard" Bruce commented after a while. He slid his finger through the kryptonian cock, stopping at the tip. He drew circles on the wet head and somehow felt Clark get even harder.  
"Yeah. It's… gonna take a while. Don't worry about it"

The look Clark received clearly meant Bruce would worry about it. Not that it was bad, because the soft way the gothamite grabbed his dick was everything but bad. Bruce leaned over his lover, pumping his cock slowly. It was like the man knew exactly what to do, driving Clark crazy with his attention to the balls. Instead of moaning, the reporter pulled his lover into a kiss. They latched onto each other like hungry men. Kent grabbed Wayne's face with his two hands like he was holding something precious. The clash of tongues and lips was desperate, but somehow coordinated. They entered in each other’s heads, creating pleasure in more ways than one.

The second time Clark came was with Bruce's lips on his. His jaw was tight, his toes were curled and spine strung like a bow. He made a mess all over his own stomach and the over gothamite's long fingers. And he felt like the happiest man on Earth.

Kal gave that jovial laugh of his and pulled the other man over himself. Apparently he enjoyed manhandling the bat without shame. Bruce blushed, but couldn’t help but stare at that gorgeous smile, those thick lips wet with abuse. Staring at him, those inhuman blue eyes seemed to smile by themselves. Like they could see things no one else could. Like they belong to a world that was unique. Clark was beautiful. And Clark was his.

Wayne couldn’t say the four words. He was never able before... but he _wanted_ to. He knew it was the moment for the kryptonian to know. That’s why Bruce leaned forward, as if telling a secret, and mouthed the words “I love you” without a sound. It wasn’t immediate, but he felt joy grow inside of him. He didn’t need a bond to know those words had exploded inside his lover. It was on Clark’s smile, his hands, the fast beating of his heart. It was on the way Wayne himself felt the world get more colorful after his confession.

Clark grabbed Bruce by the arm and pulled him tight into a passionate hug. They were both laid on the bed, holding each other as if the world would end if they dared letting go. The light outside the room was gone. The evening, welcome. Bruce wouldn’t patrol that night. He was exactly where he wanted to be. Falling asleep in the arms of his boyfriend.

Before letting himself go, Bruce heard the soft words whispered back  
“I love you too, B”

****


End file.
